Overlord, The Return of the Dark Prophecy
by Crowfeast
Summary: Lord Ainz was confronted with something of his past he hoped to forget. But now with new challenges that could be in front of him he will show his old world the true meaning of despair and with his followers behind him, he will ensure this new world is conquered under his name. OP characters and Konoha Bashing warning (minus a few characters) (Chapter 2 complication)
1. The Surpeme Being

**_AN: All main characters are OP if you don't like then please don't read otherwise please enjoy._**

 ** _This is the best I can do for this editing of the lines sorry if this is a problem but there is something wrong with the finalized version I got._**

 **TOMB OF NAZARICK**

In the great Tomb of Nazarick things were quiet for the most part in the main chambers of the one known as Ainz. He was sitting in his chair going through some paperwork that Sevas had just handed to him not too long ago.

Ainz was an undead skeleton lord. He is known as a wizard class warrior that was known to use some of the most powerful spells in the entire world with ease. He was even capable of becoming a warrior class fighter when he used one of his spells known as Create Greater Object. This allowed him to bypass his problems in his wizard state and take a more weapon based look. His outfit as a skeleton wizard was less bulky than it use to be compared to. He decided to shrink the size of his robes and make it out to be about where it just covers his basic body and doesn't have large shoulder pads. From there he had two glowing orbs on his shoulders where his pads ran over. His eyes were dark red and glowed with immense power and next to him was the golden staff of the Great Ainz On Gown which was considered one of the strongest objects in the world.

Ainz was busy these days doing stuff that didn't really interest him anymore. He had defeated the Great Slane Theocracy, recruited powerful warriors to his side, and defeated all the major kingdoms leading to him ruling the lands without an equal in sight. Sadly, after doing this he grew tired of sitting around and doing nothing while at the same time having no one to really fight him anymore. From his perspective things were annoyingly simple and he wanted something different to happen. More he wanted someone to fight or some new place to conqueror and destroy.

The doors to his office had a knock and he looked up,

"Come in." The doors opened and entering the room was a black hair man wearing a red and white suit and with pointy ears. He had a black tail behind him and glasses that covered his diamond eyes that were hidden underneath.

"Demiurge what can I do for you?" The man smiled while adjusting his gloves on his hands.

"Well I was wanting to warn you about-," the tomb started to shake from explosions coming from one of the main floors.

"They are at it again aren't they?" The man smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes from what I gathered they are fighting over who will be the main wife in your life sir. But I'm curious about something if you wouldn't mind."

"Ask Demiurge." Ainz had an idea what this was about but wanted to be sure.

"Well I was wondering why haven't you tried for a child yet my lord? This would help all of us by giving the girls something to keep them occupied and keep us from having to repair the tomb all the time." Ainz sighed,

"If I could Demiurge I would but the problem being an undead I do not have a penis."

"So that means," Ainz nodded his head,

"Yes I can't have children of my own." Demiurge pushed his glasses up,

"I see my lord thank you for sharing that with me. It shows your trust in me and I appreciate it." Ainz nodded his head and asked,

"So who is it this time though?"

"From what I saw it was Albedo, Shalltear, and Zesshi that are all fighting with the maids staying out of the way for the most part. Cocytus is watching to make sure they are stopped when necessary and so is Victim."

"I see," Ainz remembered the day Zesshi came into the Tomb. He had defeated her years ago when the Slane Theocracy was formed and from that defeated the strongest in this world. Upon doing so the loli was obsessed with becoming his wife and having his child but the other girls wanted it first so they fought her for this right. Compared to them it was an even fight for all sides and he was seeing the wars getting worse over time.

Before Ainz could head down to the lower floors and fix the problem he felt something in the room that was otherworldly.

"Demiurge to my side now." The demon didn't know what was bothering his master but he quickly appeared next to him. "Be ready we are about to have some guests from outside this world."

"What but how my lord? The Tomb is protected?"

"By all other means yes but not by Gods." Out of thin air came a skeleton like being that had a dagger in its mouth floating in the air. Next to it was a woman in a white robe that was covered in a magical light and next to her was a floating old man with ripple eyes and a black staff.

"Who are you?"

"You should know us Ainz after all you were from our world at one time?"

Demiurge could sense it, compared to the Tomb these three were on another level but compared to Ainz they were still weaker. This meant that the Supreme Beings really were stronger than the Gods of the worlds.

"I do not know what you are speaking of but I think I know who you two are except for the old man, Kami and Shinigami." The two gods smiled and the old man smiled,

"My child, my name is Hagoromo or in your former life the Sage of Six Paths but you know that story right Naruto?"

Ainz flared his full aura forcing the gods to back up and bringing the entire Tomb to his side with all of them ready to fight.

"Who are you," asked a woman with black hair and horns in her head. Her golden eyes were glaring at the beings that dared to stand before her beloved Lord Ainz.

"How dare you address our master in such a way!" A small girl with large breasts and wearing a dark red dress and umbrella had her eyes glowing against the three beings before them. A blue ice beetle man was staring them down and was ready to fight if they made a single move against them. Two dark elf twins were readying their weapons for fighting and next to them were the maids with their weapons. A small pink, white, and black hair lolicon with a two headed scythe was standing there with a psychotic look in her eyes that were introverted from each other. Even the butler an old looking man missing one of his eyes was glaring down the women in front of them.

"We apologize-,"

"How do you know my old name! No one, not even my brethren knew that name! I forgot that name for a reason and now you are here to drag it back out again how dare you! Give me one reason not to destroy all three of you!" The gods knew it, this was a bad sign and he was not happy. More importantly he didn't want to remember his past as one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Lord Ainz who is Naruto?" Turning to Albedo he sighed it was time for them to know the truth of his birth.

"That was my human name when I was first born. I was a human that had the power over what is called chakra. It is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy that is able to do things similar to magic. However, I was the container to a powerful demon at the time."

"Really? You were human my lord?" Gama and the others were starting to put things together. Lord Ainz was always softer to children humans and those that earned his favor. They never knew why but it was a sign that there was a part of his past he was still attached to and didn't to happen to someone else. They realized that when they spoke illy of humans it was insulting their Lord and they would have to repent for that in the future.

"Yes I was and with the demon in my stomach I was hated and treated like garbage. Sadly my parents died to protect the village and seal the monster away into me to save all of them. They spat on their memory and the only people that really cared about me were the former leader of the village and a woman I met many years ago. She was a cursed child as well always treated like garbage at all times of the day. From those times I was beaten, starved, and overall neglected for everything. I managed to make friends and allies over time but this lead to me finally having the mission that would end my life. I was tasked with bringing back a traitor that ran out of our village to the person that killed the man that was my grandfather in the village. I managed to get to him and defeat him in battle with some major injuries but before I knew it my former teacher saw me and kicked me into a deep ravine that left me to die from the impact and injuries I suffered from. Shortly afterwards I saw the demon disappear inside of me and soon I was reborn this was where I was able to meet the ones that became my family and gave me the rank as the Supreme Being and ruler of the Tomb of Nazarick."

"Yes Naruto and we are deeply sorry in letting this happen to you. We never saw that everyone in the village would do something like this to you."

"Yes who would have guessed everyone was in on your death in that mission other than Ayame and Anko?" Turning to Kami she explained, "When you died and it was confirmed Ayame found out her father was using the stand to weaken you and kill you in the end. She hated her father for doing this and eventually left in the middle of the day and went to Spring where she is known to be a famous cook there working extensively in expanding her franchise. Koyuki has protected her from Konoha and has even threatened to bring the other nations into a war with them if they continued to harass them after losing their alliances. Anko on the other hand left her headband behind and was gone, no one knows where she is and where she ran off to. We know for a fact she is hiding out in Spring and is working for Koyuki as her counterintelligence agent and the person in charge of torturing the spies that are there as well."

"Interesting but what does this have to do with me?" Hagoromo came forward,

"Naruto you were meant to save this world and free them from the chains of darkness that binds it. But sadly this death was the catalyst for me to see everything I did was wrong. It is time for the age of Shinobi to end and the rise of a new era to begin."

"I see, but I'm not returning to that world. I have nothing there worth fighting for and refuse to be some kind of savior to them."

"Not even if we promise you something in trade?" Shinigami was the one offering this time and Ainz narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you offering?" The others were about to voice their disapproval but they saw Ainz was serious about the offers so they stayed quiet instead.

"We are offering you freedom to do as you choose with the world, freedom to kill whoever you please, and we can finally give you the one thing you always wanted: a body to have children with."

"Huh you mean Lord Ainz couldn't have children now?" The women were horrified when Demiurge confirmed this and they were crying tears of never knowing what sex would be like with their leader.

"A human body is nice but my question is what else would the body come with?" Hagoromo held up a set of eyes and they looked like his own but they had the sharingan tomoes in them and they were spinning slowly,

"These are known as the RinneSharingan they are the most powerful eyes in the world and only I have them. My mother had one in her forehead but these are the only complete set in existence. If you do this for us not only will your Tomb come with you, freedom to do as you please, and a human body but I will give you these eyes to use all the forms of chakra possible."

Ainz thought it over and after finally wanting to see some of his old allies and friends again he said,

"Fine but we also want some immunity from chakra." Kami nodded and waved her hand and they all glowed,

"You are all now immune to illusions and mind control and have the ability to ignore jutsu's up to about S-class which is about 6th tier magic in your terms."

"Fine." Ainz turned to his followers,

"My guardians we now have a new land to explore and conquer I expect you all to help me in succeeding in taking this world as my own!" Albedo smiled and all bowed to him,

"We swore our loyalty to you our lord we are to follow you everywhere you go. We promise that we will be at your side in this time of a new dawn." The rest gave a similar response and now were ready for war.

Turning to them Ainz said,

"Let's get this over with." The two gods nodded their heads and said,

"We are really sorry for everything Naruto, we hope for the best in the future."

With a bright light they were gone from this old world and left it in the hands of the humans that were left.

Land of Uzu

Ainz arriving in his old world saw that they were in the Land of Whirlpool or Land Uzu. This is the land of his former ancestors and he was excited to finally get his ancestor's old country back into working order. After seeing the landscape of the whole place already started the Guardians on making sure they were well protected and had means to counter anyone that would come their way.

But one of the Pleiades noticed Ainz had changed,

"Lord Ainz your body!" Everyone turned to see Ainz the skeletal being replaced with a human body but it was darker than they thought it would be. His skin was the same tone when he was originally human but his eyes were deep red with two black rings in them. He stood a foot taller than everyone in the room and had dark gray hair that was spiked. His fingers were like claws with him even wearing a dark black and gray robe that hid most of his body.

"Huh what do you know? Better than my original human body no?" Naruto sensed around and felt his chakra was back. But he could not access his magic at all making him scratch his head.

"So it would seem I can only use chakra in this form while in my original form I can use magic to my hearts content how interesting." Naruto turned to the group, "What do you all think about my new form?" Everyone bowed and smiled at their ruler Shalltear spoke with a blush on her face.

"Beauty incarnate master, you radiate power that is out of this world even in this form. You might look human but in truth you are more than that and we shall always remember that fact." Coyctus was next,

"Your form speaks of a great warrior and power. Your instinct in this form is second to none and you are truly worth praise." Aura and her brother both shared the same opinion but Aura spoke for both of them,

"Even in this state we know you are a true Supreme Being and that is all that matters to me and my brother." Zesshi smiled,

"It doesn't matter to me my Lord you are the truest form of power and even in that state I would be pleased with any child we have." Albedo snarled at her,

"Yes minus her having your child your form does not deceive me and I know that you take this form to please all of us and that is more than anything I could dream for." The rest of the room was sharing the same opinion and soon Naruto was pleased showing them his new eyes when they shifted to having rings with tomoes in them.

"This power, with it there is no one in the Elemental Nations that can stop me!" Naruto laughed for a bit before coughing into his hand and he looked at his followers, "Now we get down to business. Everyone that is not on assignment is to work around the clock to prepare our defenses and prevent intruders from reaching the inner sanctum of the tomb. For assignments I want Shalltear and Beta to head out to Wave and help them with their problem. From what Kami gave me in my memories after cutting off their trade with them they are invading the country to try and pick up the economy. They killed a man named Tazuna and are going to kill his family. Both of you are to head there and slaughter anyone that is a shinobi Konoha and save the people of Wave. Doing so make sure that if there are anyone of great value or power to bring them into the fold as one of your brides is that clear?" Shalltear smiled,

"Of course I shall head out now my lord, come Beta." The dark skinned maid smiled,

"Yes ma'am lets go have some fun!" Both were out the door and Naruto turned to the rest of the room,

"The rest of you stay here and plan defenses like I asked before. Albedo you are with me, we are going to find my dear friend Gaara and show him a new power is in play in this world."

"Of course Lord Ainz." Ainz turned to her,

"While we are out in the world you shall only refer to me as Menma is that clear?" She nodded her head and without a second to wait she turned into her dark armor form and had her war axe in hand. "Let's move." Naruto opened a Kamui hole and sucked them both into it.

Appearing in the desert lands they quickly headed to the village of Suna where they saw there was smoke coming from many of the buildings.

"Halt!" Turning his head he saw two gate guards, one he recognized as Baki, "State your name and business at this time." Menma smiled,

"I'm sorry to come at a bad time but I was here to find a man named Gaara. A friend of mine sent me to deliver a message to him, may I ask what happened?"

"Yes well Gaara has been kidnapped so the village is a panic at the lost of our Kazekage."

"I see then he must be trusted to be a leader at his age. Do you know who took him?"

"Yes we know it is the Akatsuki but we don't have the means to go after them at this moment."

"Yes that is why the called elites like us to help their worthless asses." Turning his head Naruto saw a group of people he didn't want to see ever again until he was murdering them. Standing there was the arrogant Sasuke Uchiha was radiating the power of a Chunin but nothing that was special. He would put him on par with Clementine and that was being nice. She would slaughter this fool with ease and that was something to consider as a compliment to the girl. While she was a mutt she was at least superior to this fool and his team. Without a chance, they be slaughtered and treated like pointless torture dolls or zombies in the end.

"Yeah Sasuke is here to show them what a real shinobi is so get lost loser!" Behind him was a pink hair girl known as Sakura and Ainz could only sigh, this was sad her power was barely that of a chunin at this point and she was supposedly trained by Tsunade at one time. Meaning she was to be her student but she was only a chunin meaning she was slacking in her training as a whole. From there, he saw Kakashi who was ignoring the proceedings and is reading his book while eyeing Albedo. He hated this man more than anyone considering he is the reason that he died in the first place.

From what he gathered of the memories of Kami he was hailed as a hero but after telling Sasuke he killed his best friend it failed to unlock the next stage of his eyes so he was cheated out of that. He then started training him to his heart's content and Jiraiya even pitched in but the minute the Rasengan was taught Naruto knew that this fool was being primed for Hokage. He would kill him and everyone else before he would let them have the notes of his parents or his father's moves. But from Kami he was informed that they were in the hands of the Toads and they refused to hand them over with the threat of crushing Konoha as a whole if they tried to bully them. The slugs supported them and had cut Tsunade off in anger of what she did to her godson and the child of Kushina who was also another summoner of theirs if only able to summon minor members of the clan.

Finally there was a pale skin boy who was smiling fake at him that Naruto knew that he was a ROOT ninja for Danzo and he was going to eliminate him soon if the chance arises.

Albedo was angry how this girl was talking to her master and was about to flare her power but Naruto shook his head at her.

"Whatever, I have no time to waste with trash that is surrounding me at this point. Baki-san, do you have anything of Gaara that might be able to help me track him?" The man nodded his head and brought him his hat, Naruto examines it and uses his new found chakra senses and smiles,

"I see they have him in a cave a little bit away from here. Rest assured I shall bring your leader back, oh and take this," Naruto handed him a red potion that was made from his blood, "Give this to Kankuro and it should heal him from his poisoning. I heard rumors on the way here that he ran into someone that was a dangerous poison user so I thought I might as well give you this." Baki was questioning the vial but figured it wouldn't hurt to try it and then bring the Konoha shinobi it in case they are needed.

"We will be off. Come Albedo, let's get moving." Within a split second both were gone in a blur kicking up sand as they were moving and this shocked everyone wondering how they gained such speed.

Sasuke was jealous and would demand answers of how to gain the same speed himself, Sakura was thinking Sasuke could do the same thing, Kakashi was concerned that there was someone faster than Gai and was going to report this Konoha, and Sai was going to report this to Danzo and tell him his find about the two unknowns.

Cave

Naruto saw the cave and saw the stone that was sealing the entrance to the room they were doing the sealing.

"Interesting a high quality seal no doubt but nothing I can't deal with." With a single punch he destroyed the entire boulder and entered the dust filled room. In it Naruto saw a blond haired man with a metal like eye and his hair covering that eye sitting next to a red hair man that was giving off the feeling of someone that was not even alive anymore.

"Interesting this is where Gaara was taken." The blond glared,

"Who the hell are you hn." Naruto smiled,

"Greetings foolish mortals, my name is Menma but that is neither here nor there. I shall give you this one time to surrender and hand over my friend there. Otherwise I can promise that you will all die by my hands. This is me being generous-," he was hit with an explosive clay spider.

"Hah! Take that fool hn! That is what you get for talking down to superiors!" Sasori smiled at the childish display until he saw the smoke disappear. They and the holograms were shocked to see the intruder still standing without a single scratch on his body and only having some minor disturbances to his clothes.

"Well that is your answer? Albedo take the clay user, I'll deal with the puppet user."

"Yes Lord Menma." The dark armored woman quickly twirled her axe around and closed the distance on her and the blond bomber.

"What the fuck!" He was cut in half but his body dissolved into clay causing it to explode. He appeared on the far side of the cave.

"Ha! Bitch fell for the basics! Not so damn great are you armored bitch!" He felt a kick to the back of his head sending him back to the ground. Turning up he saw that the armored woman was standing there without a scratch on her armor.

How?! She had no time to move so how did she avoid the explosion!

Albedo quickly closed the distance again and swung her axe to cut him in half again but he quickly moved out of the way. From there he started throwing out multiple explosive attacks. Each trying to reach her and kill her but she was just weaving away from the explosions and sending them back at him forcing him to keep moving.

"You stand no chance human. You trying to fight me is a waste of time and something you should consider stopping."

"No! I won't lose to some whore in armor!" The eye slits glowed gold scaring the piss out of the rest of the room and this lead to the ring eyed projection to say,

"We failed for now, but we will get the other tailed beast and the one-tail soon."

Deidara didn't know how but he was not going to let the leader see him failing at this point. So without hesitation he summoned a clay dragon in the cave and had it attack her but the minute it got close to her she decided to stop toying with him.

Flaring out her aura of magic she forced the dragon to dissolve harmlessly and thus allowing her to move in for the kill again. But this time he was out of chakra wasting it on the attacks prior to this. So she cut his head off,

"Huh what you know? Death really is a piece of art like a bang it's only for a second." He smiled before his skull was crushed underneath Albedo's boot.

"Worthless bug, should have known going against me was futile and died like the bug he was." Turning her head she saw her master was not struggling as much as she did with her opponent. She was use to magic and armor and melee users that were straight forward fighters, not this. This would take some time to get use to in her mind.

Naruto on the other hand was dealing with Sasori to the point that he revealed himself as a human puppet himself. Naruto could care less about this and quickly cut down the rest of his puppets with ease before piercing his heart.

"It would seem that you are stronger than I thought. Allow me to tell you this much, Orochimaru's spy is coming to meet me in a few days. Beware because he might not be as loyal as I once believed." The man collapsed to the ground and Naruto snorted,

"I have no interest in the snake. He will be dealt with but only after I'm done with everything else to prepare for my battle with him." Naruto turned to Albedo seeing the dead bomber. "Bring the puppet user's body and the bodies of his puppets back to the Tomb. We might find some use of them."

"Of course I shall take care of this right now." Ainz smiled,

"I appreciate it Albedo." The woman went into a frantic mode,

"Thank you my Lord! Your praise is valued for someone like me! Please let me know if you are wanting to reward me later with your new body!" Naruto sweatdropped at her going off in her own world,

Yeah once again she is off in her own world great.

Naruto seeing her dreaming of all they were going to do in the future shifted his attention to Gaara but he notices his seal has weakened so he turned into his skeletal form. He casted diagnosis on him and saw that the seal was weakened and neither him or the Bijuu were going to survive if something wasn't done.

"Albedo stand back." Pulling herself out of her dreams she saw him in his skeletal form and he was casting some kind of ritual on the red hair body and without warning the entire cave filled with a bright light.

Seal Fusion!

Once the light and magic disappeared she saw that the red hair teen had a tail now and even had small ears on his head. Ainz sighed,

"That was a spell that I found from one of the ancient texts in the Tomb years ago that allows a person to fuse two different elements if the seal is weak enough and the bond is strong." Turning to Albedo he continued, "In his current state he is the one-tail demon and on par with most of the Bijuu now. But he will be out for a couple of hours. I shall stay here until he has recovered but until then head back to the Tomb would ya? We need to drop the bodies off before people come looking for them."

"As you command my Lord."

With Albedo leaving through a gate he was sitting there waiting for his friend to wake up.

Wave

The once prosperous trading nation was now under siege. The Hidden Leaf Village launched a full war assault on the village and not only did they take the place over they renamed the bridge of their great savior and even killed their bridge builder Tazuna and were planning on killing his family. From there they had flags of the Senju, Konoha, and Uchiha flying over the side of the bridge. The two eternal gate guards were sitting there bored out of their minds.

"Well the invasion went well." Koetsu sighed,

"Yeah but at least we get to change this village for the better and having the name of the bridge turned into the Great Konoha bridge has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" His friend nodded his head, they never liked Naruto so why should they leave something on earth with his name on it.

But they both saw someone approaching the gate that was built to keep the village sealed off at the bridge. It was a small girl with large breasts wearing a red dress with a red hat on her head with bright red eyes with slits. Next to her was a tan skinned girl with golden eyes and wearing a very sexy maid outfit. But the girl in the red dress was carrying an umbrella in her hands with a small smile on her face.

"Halt!" Koetsu had orders to prevent anyone from entering the village so these two would be turned away or they would be killed. But that made him wonder where the guards on the other side of the bridge where or if they did something to them.

Shalltear seeing the gate guardians could see there was nothing special about them and found them disgusting for the most part.

"Beta deal with them please I rather not waste my time."

"Yes lady Shalltear!" Without warning both men were standing in front of the woman in the maid outfit before finding her swinging a large scepter like weapon in her hands and cutting their heads off with a single swing. They realized they died only when their heads hit the ground.

"Oh they died too quick I thought Lord Naruto said these beings were stronger than this."

"There are some in the village that I can sense that are stronger than these two. Beta kill the ones in the crowd and those that dare to come near me. My brides will deal with the rest of either killing or capturing the ones that resist us or try to run. While I deal with the leaders of the group."

"Yes Lady Shalltear!" She gave a bright smile, while two pale dark eye women appeared next to Shalltear with large breasts.

Inside the village, the town was gathered in a hudle to watch as the head of the shinobi attacking their village were going to kill more of their people.

"Yosh now that we have freed this village from the demon's taint we can now teach them the new youthful ways!"

"Easy Lee these people would never dare utter that monster's name again in our presence if they know what is good for them."

"Troublesome this was easy thanks to use sneaking across the bridge and killing the samurai here. But I fear what the repercussions will be considering they were workers from the Land of Iron and Mifune is not one to be trifled with."

"Nothing to worry about Nara it was their fate to fall today and the rest of the world will see they will fall to us as well." Out of the group came a man with a scar over his nose standing next to a purple hair Anbu with a cat mask on her face and they both had Tsunami and Inari on their knees. Inari beaten swollen but he was glaring them down.

"Anything you want to say prisoner before your death?" Inari looked him in the face and spit in it,

"Yeah I will see you in hell traitorous cunt." Iruka snarled,

"Cat do it!" Tsunami screamed,

"No please!" Before her sword could touch she found it stopped by someone standing next to the child.

"Humans are such simple creatures. You think that because you invade a trading nation that you are stronger? Ha! I find that hilarious you pick on the weak to make some form of strength of your own."

"Identify yourself and why you're interfering in the affairs of Konoha!" Shalltear turned to Iruka and knew from Naruto and some of the information that this man was once a brother figure to her lord but he betrayed that trust when he wanted to kill him. So she was given strict orders to torture this fool and then kill him knowing that Lord Ainz got the last laugh in the end.

"Well fool, my name is Shalltear a servant of Lord Ainz the one true ruler of this world. He is a Supreme Being born out of this world and feared by the Gods. You see, I was sent here by his orders to deal with the trash in this country. I was hoping you would be stronger but it would seem I had unrealistic hope." Two women appeared at her side and quickly started moving to the Cat wearing ANBU and her squad. They cut down Monkey and Boar before they could move and when Snake came behind them they quickly slammed their hand into his chest killing him.

Soon the shinobi in the crowd heard a scream turning to see a maid with a scepter weapon cutting down their men.

"Well it looks like I get to have some fun!" She gained a sadistic look in her eyes and quickly charged, "Don't disappoint me!"

Shikamaru, one of the leading officers in this mission couldn't believe it. In seconds their forces were getting slaughtered by four people. Obviously the red dressed one was the leader and the others were followers of some sort. They needed to deal with the situation but they were not sure how. That was when the red dressed girl stopped Iruka from stabbing her with a kunai with the lengthening of her nail on her pinky finger and deflecting the blade. She yawned into her opposite hand and turned to the man,

"Is that really all you have? How disappointing I thought you shinobi were better than this? I guess the reports were wrong then. Humans are bugs after all." She smiled cruelly and after knocking the kunai away again she quickly ripped his arm off. Blood splattered everywhere and this lead to her punching him in the gut sending him to the ground. He was spitting up blood and bleeding from his wound as well. She smiled,

"How enjoyable. Now you know your place bug. Before you die I want you to hear this." She leaned down and whispered into his ear where only he could hear,

"Naruto-sama always gets even fool. Know you died a traitor." Without a chance for him to respond she stomped on his head causing to explode in a puddle of gore.

"Iruka!" Cat tried to go and save him or try to get revenge against the girl but the two women facing her were stronger than her. They quickly disarmed her and forced her down her knees to watch the carnage of the village.

Shalltear finishing with the foolish former school teacher turned her head to the rest of the shinobi standing; Team 9 and Shikamaru. This was considered a group of friends at one time and she knew that her master wanted to kill them personally but he didn't say they couldn't die here in Wave. So going on this instinct she approached them with a smile on her face,

"So who is going to try me next?" Lee not waiting he charged,

"You will pay for killing my ally! Leaf Hurricane!" She blocked the kick with ease before grabbing his ankle and throwing him back to his friends. He landed on his hands and feet growling at her. She was strong, almost as strong as Guy but he was sure he was better. Tenten quickly started her assault throwing kunai and shurikens at her but she was deflecting with her pinky finger and a bored expression appeared on her face.

"Is this really all you got? Throwing weapons how weak, no wonder you are a joke among weapon users." This enraged Tenten but Neji was in position and Shikamaru was already ready.

"Yeah but it was good distraction. Kagemejutsu successful! Now Neji!" The boy charged at her and hit her in the throat and the forehead and heart.

"Now fall know it was destiny that favored me today." But she didn't fall but she yawned,

"So that is it? Holding me in place while you charge in to strike me in the chest." Shalltear started walking to Neji while Shikamaru was shocked she was not even trapped in place to begin with. Neji quickly tried to react by throwing more strikes at her body but she was deflecting them with ease. From there, she managed to get inside his range and slam her fist into his stomach forcing him off the ground. But Teten reacted and threw another kunai that exploded covering the area in bright light.

During this moment Lee took his friend and brought him to his side. Shalltear yawned again,

"Come on, please tell me you have more than that. Honestly, I'm not even using my real power yet and this is boring me to sleep. You know what? I'm going to deal with you now and be done." She was walking up to them until she saw some kunai and shuriken hit near her feet. Looking up she saw that several Chunin and Jounin had appeared at this moment.

"Team Leader Shikamaru Nara run take your allies and run back to Konoha."

"Are you insane you all will die."

"Yes but Konoha must know about this future threat and that is enough for our sacrifice to mean something." Shalltear was bored to tears at this point and finally at her breaking point.

"You know what fuck this! I'm done messing around!" With that a dark red aura formed around her body and she gained a dark evil presence that put the fear of god in the rest of the shinobi there.

Within seconds Shikamaru made the call,

"Lets go we need to get back." They leapt over the buildings while the remaining Jounin and Chunin tried valiantly to kill the monsters attacking their people who were trying to save this disillusioned country. Sadly, this was all for naught as they were slaughtered with ease and Shalltear was growling at the remains.

"Not even worth the fucking effort! Beta who is left?" The werewolf smiled,

"Well the villagers are safe but we have this one that is left. She is strongest of the group and it seems that she holds no hatred."

Turning her head she examined the purple hair woman and saw that there was no hate for her master.

"I see what is your name?"

"I'll never tell you." Shalltear smiled,

"Well I guess it doesn't matter if you did or not this was going to happen either way." Without warning she bit her neck and soon drained the blood from her body while pouring her power into her body. Within seconds the woman lost her skin color and now was a purple hair, red eye, vampire bride.

"Welcome to the family." She turned her head and shouted,

"People of Wave know this! You are free from the horror that is Konoha and know the world will know about this treachery! From this point on you serve under the rule of Lord Ainz On Gown!" The people were confused but they figured better them than the Konoha shinobi.

"All hail Lord Ainz!" The people started chanting this and Shalltear smiled,

 _This new world has such delectable humans to feast on. I hope my Lord lets me kill some more soon. Soon this world just like all other worlds will belong to my beloved master._

Within a few hours the word spread of the massacre of Wave and the flag of Ainz Gown was hanging high in the sky showing a new super power was in play.

 **Chapter end**

 **Alright thanks to Haseo55 for helping me out with the document and fixing some of the lines in this story. I know people are wanting to know why I haven't been posting like I promised I would but you know the real world comes first and the biggest thing is my grades at this time. I'm two semesters away from graduating and having a rough time bringing my grades up at this point. So I beg you all to be understanding about this. Also for a future notice all the stories will at least get one chapter updates soon and I would like to announce that all people that I accepted challenges from I'm posting a story slot called Future Stories where I will be posting the first chapter of your stories there to show that I've got something working for them and that they are coming in the near future as soon as some of my other stories are finished.**


	2. Removing Pawns and Making Moves

**So I would like everyone to know that I'm working on Dark Knight and planning to have it out sometime up in the next two weeks but with summer classes I'm going to be busy. From this point I promise to have other chapters for some of my other stories up soon as well. So please without further ado, please enjoy and message me if you have any questions.**

 **Oh yeah, bashing: Konoha (minus one or two) just putting that out there for everyone.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Expanding Control and New Alliances**

 _ **Italics= Thoughts**_

Naruto watched as Gaara had sat up and was looking at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Well Gaara I don't blame you for not recognizing me. After all, it hasn't been since the time of the Rescue mission in retrieving Sasuke Uchiha the that we saw each other."

"What are you talking about how do you know about that mission?" Naruto used his magic and summoned his old headband and showed it to him causing Gaara's senses to go haywire. "Naruto!"

"Yeah its me, good to see you in good health brother." Gaara stood off the ground and hugged him.

"It's good to see you are alive again Naruto. But how is this possible, last we heard Kakashi said you were killed by Sasuke and thrown into the river to not be seen again." Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"That fool. He killed me before I was reborn in a new land. He had kicked me into a hole that sent my body plummeting to the bottom and I was dead from the impact. However, I was reborn as a man named Ainz and afterwards took up his mantle of power."

"I see. What did you look like then?" Naruto turned into his skeletal state,

"What do you think?"

"Pretty scary to look at if I'm being honest."

"I know, that is why Kami and the others gave me a human body and for other reasons." Naruto turned back to his human state and was blushing slightly from having revealed the real reason why he was given a human form again. For the most part, he wanted to know what it was like to have sex, what, the guy was about 1000 years old at this point! He essentially is the world's oldest virgin and that is something he wanted to correct now that he has that golden opportunity.

"I see. Well Naruto, what happened here though?" Naruto sighed,

"Me and a friend killed two memebers of the Akautski. Sasori and Deidara I believe their names were. Seeing you are nearly dying from what happened I fused Shukaku and you together to form your new improved body." Gaara raised an eyebrow but then saw the tail swishing behind him and sighed,

"Can I put these away though?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders,

"Just think it, might work." Gaara focused on his normal appearance and his tail and ears disappeared. "Cool well now lets get you back to Suna." He helped him up to his feet and walked out of the cave where they saw Team 7 and an old woman standing there with Sasuke sneering at him, Sakura glaring because Sasuke was, Sai smiling, and Kakashi giving him a blank look. The woman was happy to see Gaara,

"Kazekage-sama you are safe!" Gaara nod his head,

"Yes thanks to my friend here. He and his ally assisted me with getting through this ordeal." Turning his head to Team 7 he hid his anger from them and then turned back to Chiyo, "Please collect the body of Sasori inside of the cave and bring it back to Suna to be examined. Konoha shinobi, don't mess with the body or be charged by our Daimyo for theft of secrets of Suna."

Sasuke growled at him but Naruto snapped his fingers and they were gone in a bright light.

"That bastard who did he think he was talking to us like that! That asshole should be grateful that we are here to try and save his shithole of a country!" Sakura was shouting louder and louder but Chiyo snorted,

"I'll remember this when we are doing your payment bitch." She floated into the cave before claiming the bodies of her grandson and the parents of the child and other bodies he has collected over the years but to her suprise he was not there. Maybe the mysterious stranger destroyed them? It made sense better it was gone forever rather than someone using it for their own purposes in the future. So she said a small prayer for her grandson and went back to the village.

Back in Suna when everyone had arrived Gaara was sitting behind his desk with the money that was required to pay for the mission.

"Here is your payment."

"Actually since we were assisting with Kankuro with his health issue so that is another payment." Kakashi pat himself on the back trying to get more money for the village but Ainz (he is called this when in the presence of Konoha shinobi) retorted,

"I'm the one that healed him with the special medication that I gave him a while back." Kakashi growled,

"This has nothing to do with you Ainz." Gaara narrowed his eyes and growled back,

"No but I know from Baki that he is telling the truth so I will not be paying you another cent. You are free to leave so please do." Kakashi snorted at him and his team walked out the door while Sasuke glared at him,

"Where is that iron bitch that was with you earlier, did she die?" He was smirking arrogantly Ainz only snorted,

"Please weaklings like them and Itachi are nothing of a bother. She killed an S-class while you are too slow to show up on time." Sasuke turned to attack him but Kakashi stopped him,

"You should watch yourself Ainz, lesser people have insulted the Uchiha and have died horribly for it." Ainz smirked,

"Please, I'm far from afraid from your clan or one person that does not make a clan if I'm right. So go puff your chest somewhere else, after all I'm sure Kumo and Iwa combined are more trouble for you dumbasses." Kakashi growled and took a step forward before Ainz was in front of him and had his hand at his face,

"Make one more move and I remove your head on the spot." Gaara finally flared his aura in the room.

"Kakashi leave this room and leave my village now!" Kakashi bit his tongue and left with his team in tow with his head in the air. Gaara sighed, he sat down in his seat and looked at Ainz.

"Now then Naruto, what are you here to discuss?" Naruto smiled,

"I'm here to warn you that the time of the Shinobi Era is ending and in its place is the new kingdom. The gods have deemed it necessary and I'm their will on this world. Are you willing to give up your kingdom to protect them from me?"

"You don't need to ask Naruto, but honestly I can't just leave my alliance no matter how much I want to leave it. We need protection from the other nations. So unless you can find another nation to assist us we are at their mercy." Naruto thought about it,

"You let me worry about finding you new allies and I promise you are going to get it before the month is out."

Naruto casted a small portal and teleported back to the Tomb while Gaara sighed seeing the paperwork,

"Now if you could teach me how to defeat paperwork then I would follow you into the depths of hell and back."

Tomb of Nazarik

Naruto was sitting in his office in his skeletal form. He had looked over some documents telling him what was happening in the Elemental Nations at this time. Especially since his departure apparently had a huge affect in this world and lead to a lot of deep problem boiling up over time. For one thing, Kumo and Iwa were on edge of war with Konoha due to their constant taunting and the fact that Sasuke had upsetted them by attacking members of their nation with the notion that, 'I'm an Uchiha and they got in the way' and this was enough for Konoha. Sadly, neither nation took kindly to this and warned them that war was on the horizon if this continued but Konoha brushed them off. One of the major issues that came up was their lost alliances, Naruto could use his return as Ainz as a means to bring them to his side but he was not sure what he could promise them. As much as he loathed to admit it, he needed a shinobi nation to assist him with his conquests. But whom? None of the minor nations had the man power to be a serious superpower even with the assistance of the Tomb and most of the other nations are either worst than them or just idiots. Plus with Gaara stuck supporting Konoha he had to find someone even more to help him get protection of his own against the Hidden Leaf.

A knock at the door,

"Come in." Naruto continued looking over the documents when Albedo walked into the room.

"Greetings Lord Ainz." While the Tomb now knew the identity of their master they insisted on calling him Lord Ainz. More in the sense their master and true ruler was not Naruto but Ainz. Naruto accepted this but warned them to not mention his former name outside the Tomb if that was the case to avoid people coming their way. Even though he was confident they could wipe people out with ease, he still wanted to have the advantage no matter what. So he needed to form an alliance with another nation to consider moving their forces while disguising his own.

"Albedo what do you have for me?" She dropped the documents on his desk.

"Some field reports from the twins and Sevas my lord. Apparently there are sightings of the woman you are looking for, I believe you said her name was Anko correct?"

"Yes Spring is the country she fled to many years ago yes?" She smiled,

"Yes my lord. Apparently as the Daiyamo's personal ninja she has major protection and no one would dare speak her name. More since they found out that a man named Danzo had some of his men place to take her out if she dared to defy him and Konoha as a whole. Luckily with the finding of the spies they have more than enough reason to suspect the other nations are the same way, which is why Iron country has cut off all trades with the nations of Konoha and allies. More in the sense, they found samurai working for Danzo and Konoha and find this a slight against their independence."

"Good to know. I shall collect her as soon as the coast is clear for her to come to me."

"Indeed my Lord. Also it would seem that the other nations are having all kinds of problems. First the Mist is in a case of crisis with the war ending and their two demon vessels disappearing recently. We were fortunate that the twins managed to catch the six tail container but we are unsure where the three tail container is at this time."

"Most likely he is dead and his demon extracted. If not, then he is dead and the demon shall return sometime in the near future. Sadly, there is no telling given how we have no real means of getting that information. Tell Coycutus to watch Mist incase they try something or the demon shows up. Then I want him to capture the creature and bring it here, after all I will not allow the Bijuu to be sealed again." He rubbed his own stomach and sighed, he honestly had no idea where the Kyuubi went and neither did the gods. They said his death was unprecedented that it could be Kyuubi really did die and tried to save him in his final moments of life. Naruto was unsure himself, but he wanted to believe the fox had some good in his heart from the memories he got from Hagaromo and some of the dreams he was having about it.

"Yes my Lord and we have managed to separate the Six-tails from the host and he is resting in his own room peacefully. The beast is living in the caverns below enjoying the peace and quiet that we have provided it."

"Excellent. While they might not be as powerful as myself they are a useful ally to have. More in the sense thanks to the studies that Uzu has provided me I've found a means to counter the Mokuton, Sharingan, and the Death Reaper seal. This will allow them to be free again and as nature intended them to be, allowed to protect the world from all dangers coming their way."

"As expected my lord your power of perceiving the world and things in it are unmatched."

"Yes but have we found any major nations that we could have as an ally in our quest for dominance of the Elemental Nations?"

"Actually Demiurge told me that there might be one, Kumo." Handing him the report she continued her analysis, "from what he found out the country is a case of hatred and chaos. The former Kage refused to turn his two demon vessels into pawns for war for the Lightning Dayiamo so he was replaced by someone else. This man has become the most hated man in the country and they are on the verge of a civil war in this state."

"So if I was to move in and take him out I would have the former Kage in my pocket and might just gain a powerful ally in this case."

"Yes my Lord." Naruto's skull face eyes glowed and he turned to Albedo,

"Tell Zesshe she is going with me. It is time to free a nation and begin our conquest in this world." Albedo bowed to him,

"Of course my lord your will be done."

Konoha

"What the fuck do you mean you lost Wave!" Tsunade, a large breasted blond hair woman was looking at the remaining survivors of the massacre in Wave. She thought it would be an easy job, go in, take out the samurai, and take out those that would dare question their rule. This would lead to the Land of Iron backing off and them gaining serious trading again. But it would seem someone intervened and now most of her shinobi forces were dead and they had heated issues with their Daiyamo who was not happy about the word from Mifune, the leader of the samurai, that this happened under his watch. He was outraged and Tsunade got an earful of this and lost a good amount of their budget meaning more cutbacks on different things in their country.

"Yes we were attacked and they slaughtered all of us." Shikamaru was not happy in giving the report before a pissed off woman. Ever since the village killed their demon vessel it would seem she was getting angrier as the days went on and they were losing allies everywhere they went. The only reason Suna didn't leave is that they had no one else to rely on but something told him that would not be the case for long.

"So your telling me, four people showed up, slaughtered ANBU, Jounin, and Chunin alike and without anyone stopping them?"

"Yes you didn't see it Hokage-sama. They were monsters and were doing things completely out of our league. Not even Cat could match the women there and was quickly taken down. But I think she might be still alive considering they didn't kill her right off the bat with the rest of us."

"Then we could retrieve her." Shikamaru sighed,

"No, we have no idea if they are still there and with tensions rising from this recent attack there is no doubt they are prepared for another invasion. Pursuing her might just lead to another war breaking out and if our previous allies are anything to go by Suna might just jump in and help end us." Tsunade growled,

"Fine but what else are we suppose to do then if you are such a know it all?" Without warning Kakashi and his team walked in,

"Well Suna was not as welcoming as we hoped. We failed to rescue Gaara."

"What! Is he dead then? We might be able to manipulate someone else in this case if someone else is in charge then."

"No he is alive but he was rescued by someone else."

"Who?" Kakashi sighed,

"A teen named Ainz and another person in armor with a large war axe named Albedo."

"I see well I wonder if Jiraiya has information on him." Out of the blue Jiraiya was in the window,

"Way ahead of you princess I started looking around once I heard rumors about this Ainz guy and the attack on Wave. Seemed like it was too much of coincidence that they all happened around the same time."

"And?"

"I found nothing. This guy doesn't exist for some reason and no one knows how to find him. He showed up in these locations and from what I gathered he just disappears afterwards. No trace or anything to follow and the Toads have told me that they've not heard of this man and refuse to speak more on the subject." Jiraiya was angry with the Toads. They were siding with Naruto in this case and said it was not right the boy was killed just because the Kyuubi is sealed in his body. Sadly this lead to a long argument where they refused to help Konoha and told him unless he apologizes to Minato and Kushina they would continue to refuse to be summoned again.

"Damn creatures."

"Ignoring this, Jiraiya-sama you think this attack and the saving of Gaara might be connected then?" He nodded his head,

"Yeah and from what my gut is telling me something big is coming our way soon if we don't deal with the situation." Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other,

"We have no idea about the women that attacked Wave other than the short one with the umbrella was the leader of the group and with ease slaughtered most of our best men and women with nothing more than physical strength and speed."

"Yeah and from what I was told she was quite busty as well." A perverted look appeared on his face and Tsunade rubbed her head.

"Regardless the clan heads and council are going to want to know what happened on this mission." Jiraiya frowned,

"They are going to demand that we do something and we both know you can't do a thing considering the Spring Daiyamo is now discussing with ours about the recent attack. Plus with the other nations watching us, he doesn't want to start a war unless he can avoid it."

"True but they are important in the functioning of the village and need to be kept in the loop at least." She got out of her seat and dismissed everyone but Jiraiya before proceeding to the council chamber where they saw the Civilian Council on one side, The clan head and Shinobi Council on the other, while the elders were next to her. Taking her seat she started,

"So to start the attack on Wave failed." The room erupted in yelling immediately,

"How is this possible we sent some of our best shinobi there!"

"If we only had sent Lord Sasuke he would have calmed the masses easily!"

"His power would have quelled all who dared oppose him!" Tsunade sighed,

"Regardless of what you may think civilian from what we were given in reports it was a group of four that did it. One was a sliver hair, red eye girl, a woman in a maids outfit, and two pale skin women. They came in over the bridge and from there killed everyone that was fighting them with ease. But the biggest thing is that they proved to be immune to most chakra based abilities. Broke the control of the shadow possessing jutsu, was immune to the Gentle Fist style, and proved that she was dangerous at any range of fighting. She did this without really trying and the others were weeding out the rest of the warriors other than Shikamaru and Team 9."

Hiashi was growling, someone would could survive their clans perfect fighting style could not be allowed to live. He'd have a bounty on them and have them killed before they could disgrace his clan further.

Danzo on the other hand was planning on sending his ROOT to Wave and finding this woman and bringing her back to be experimented on with the others. This way he would increase his own forces strength and become the sole ruler of Konoha and overthrow the leaders of the land. This way he would become the ruler of the Elemental Nation with no equal in sight or someone to dare question is way of life.

"Well the Dayiamo is angry with us at this point and demanding we do nothing else or we would lose all of our funding in a matter of minutes. Do you idiots know what that means? The other nations will get the go ahead and wipe us out before the next sunrise."

"Then we have to do something then!" Danzo sat up,

"We must find another demon vessel and condition them to be our weapon then." The civilian shuffled in fear,

"Are you sure that is wise Lord Danzo? I mean we just got rid of the last one."

"He was a defective weapon, this one will be trained and conditioned to our will no matter what. I promise you that, I already have word that the Seven-Tails is somewhere in outer part of Taki so she will be easy to capture." The council converged on this and agreed to the motion with Tsunade sanctioning it but ordering that he take a team of the Rookies with them to get better experience in the field. This didn't bother him considering he was going to get a new demon vessel to work with and maybe seeing his people in action will convince the children to follow his way of thinking.

Upon gathering the shinobi necessary for this mission she saw that all of the teens were there except for Team 7 who she gave the day off to. The rest of Team ten: Chouji and Ino are there with Shikamaru who was not eager to go back into the field yet, Hinata was there with her teammates Kiba and Shino. Hinata had a cold look in her eyes that showed arrogance from being part of the Hyuuga clan and Kiba was radiating lust for her but also arrogance while Shino was calm as ever. On top of that Team 9 was there too with all their members either frustrated or happy to be on another mission to get rid of the memory of the previous one.

"As you all know your mission is this: you are to support Danzo and his troops in the capture of the Seven Tail Jinchurrikki. Failure is not an option do you understand me? We need something to deter the potential war that might come our way with the other nations having the Bijuu." Ino moaned,

"But can't Sasuke-kun just suppress the beasts with his sharingan like Madara did?" Tsunade shook her head,

"We don't know how Madara did that in the past and any record of it was lost in the previous wars. For all we know it could be something only he could pull off in the case of his powers. So, for this instance we need you to head to Taki, grab the girl, and bring her back to be reprogrammed for the Leaf. Now move out!" The team bowed their heads and head to the gate where they saw three teams of 5 ROOT waiting for them. Soon the race was on but not knowing that there was a small dark skinned person that was watching the whole thing and frowned,

"This is going to be trouble better send the message to Lord Ainz to have him deal with this now." She activated the crystal in her hand and soon the message was sent while she saw someone coming out of the town dressed as a civilian man. They shifted around and soon turned into a dark hair woman with light complexion skin and a ponytail going down her back.

"Anything interesting you learned Nabarel?" She sighed,

"Yes Lady Aura from what I gathered the Shinobi in the Leaf are planning a secret mission where they are going to try and raid the land of Spring and pose the death of the Queen there as enemy shinobi before putting someone they could control on the throne." Aura frowned, Ainz would not be happy about that considering he had some kind of relationship with the queen when he was still human. Apparently he put her on the throne and she owed her countries freedom to him.

"I see well then, another thing we are going to need to deal with then." She shook her head,

"On the contrary Lord Sevas is heading that way now to make sure nothing happens to her and gain an audience with her to introduce her to Lord Ainz again. This way he can meet the woman working for him." She nodded her head,

"That's right she is considered his one true lover in this world right? Makes you wonder how she escaped without being captured?" Nabarel explained,

"I heard rumors she escaped after blindsiding her old team when they attempted to raid Spring and force her into submission when this happened her team was executed while Anko was saved from the same problem. This put her in a position of power and protection not that the Leaf knows this. They just assume she is hiding there with the protection of the ruler not knowing she is the top interrogator there and spy controller in the entire nation."

"Interesting, well then can't wait to meet her then." Both of them left the forest region and proceeded deeper into the trees to head back to the tomb.

Tomb

Naruto just got word about what the Hidden Leaf was planning and he was not happy with what is going on. As Naruto he wanted to prevent this from happening and at the same time as Ainz he knew that he couldn't rush his offense to save her. Meaning if he went personally this could bring the land of Konoha after them without a means to defend his actions. However, he knew that he could send one of his servants to deal with the matter but who? Shaltear would draw attention to them due to her presence there and Coycutus is in Mist. The only person he could think to have there at this time was Albedo, Demiurge, the maids, or have Sevus sent there. Of his options he knew that Sevus was out since he needs to head to Spring to help them out with the spy issue, the maids were only working with people of the tomb and the only one of them that couldn't go was Beta since she had been in Wave already. Albedo would be a strong choice but at the same time might accidently kill the girl for disrespect against her and people trying to save her. Leaving Demiurge and the other maids to go. Figuring this would be the best option he snapped his fingers,

"Albedo send in Demiurge and CZ tell to come immediately this is of the most importance." She bowed her head and left the office to find both of them. Sitting there in his office Naruto frowned mentally wondering, if it is true and Kyuubi was gone wouldn't that mean the rest of the Bijuu were gone as well.

Would make sense, I mean the idea that one is no longer around would mean that the rest would fade as well. That was the sole design of the Bijuu by Hagaromo so that would mean he is out there but where? Obviously it hasn't been long enough for him to return to this world but where did he go? Might ask Saiken or the 3 tails if they know later.

Coming out of his thoughts he saw Demiurge and a girl with red hair wearing a camo maid outfit and green targeting eyes walking into the room bowing to him.

"My Lord."

"Lord Ainz." She was montoned more because she was a machine. He knew that her battle capabilities were perfect for this mission more since even impaled she would move forward and kill the person in front of her along with the weapons she possessed. She could kill anyone that got in her way.

"Demiurge, CZ as much as I want to waste time discussing the importance of this meeting it will have to wait. You are to head to Taki and find a girl named Fuu she is about to be captured by shinobi from the Hidden Leaf. As a former container I will not allow this to happen. At the same time, strategically this can be a chance to cripple a huge part of their forces and show the world our power. Do this and make sure only leave a few survivors some of them I want to kill myself in the near future."

Demiurge smirked,

"As you wish my lord we shall leave immediately." Naruto turned to CZ,

"Weapon access: Full unlock." She recognized the command and bowed to him before they fled the tomb to the land of Taki. Naruto saw Zesshe come into his office and before he could say anything he saw Albedo glaring at her and their auras clashing with each other making him sigh, figuring this was going to be a while.

Spring

Sitting in her throne room was a black hair woman with a gold crown on her head. This is Koyuki also known as the ruler of the Land of Spring and in her shadow was a woman wearing a tan trench cloak, fishnet shirt, and brown skirt with purple hair. This was Anko her personal security and someone that she trusted thanks to her deep past connection with Naruto. Ever since he died Koyuki had become cold to everyone that betrayed him and was not against killing people that dared to cross her path especially those from Konoha. However this is not the case right now, before her was a old man with one eye looking up at her with a neutral expression on his face.

"Please explain again why you are here?" The man explained,

"A group of shinobi have infiltrated your palace and are planning on killing you the minute they find you in this throne room."

"How do I know you speak the truth?" He reached into his coat pocket and revealed a small orb that showed a holographic projection (I know this might not have been part of the series but screw it, my story and I think it is a cool tool to have in this case) showing a group of five blank face men running through the halls and looking around for while killing some of the servants that notice them. Koyuki was furious, these men think that they could something like this and there would be no reprecussions then? Turning to the man again,

"What are you asking for in trade for this information?" The man bowed again,

"Simple my lady an audience for my Lord to meet you and the woman behind you as this is all over and they are free to come." Koyuki frowned, while she didn't trust the old man he did reveal this assassination plot and that was something worth weighing.

"Very well if you manage to deal with them we have a deal." The doors swing open and out of the shadows come the ROOT men.

"Remove the threat to Konoha." They charged at Koyuki but Sevas intercepted them and without any effort smacked his hand against one of their heads sending him flying across the room. Next he kicks the one behind him to the queen who has Anko cutting him in half with her kunai. The rest of the men seeing their comrades killed quickly acted on this incident and charged Sevas.

"All enemies to my master and his allies shall perish." Without warning he took a stance with his right hand forward in a fist while his other arm was beneath his left arms elbow. The rest of the men went through some handsigns and fired different size fireballs at him but he blasted through them with single punch strikes before leaping into the air and dropping his heel down on one of the men's skulls causing it to explode. From here, he grabbed another by the mask and crushed his head before pushing him in front of an incoming tanto blade. There he push the man down with the corpse on top of him before spinning around him and smashing the back heel on his skull causing a crack to be heard and his head to bleed out on the floor. The final man standing there was terrified, how did this happen this was an old man with no chakra flowing through his body. He turned to run but the minute did he was bitten by a snake and collapsed to the ground in a thud. The poison acting quick and turning him into the final corpse. Wondering how could they fail their mission for their Lord if their path was the right path to follow in this case?

Sevas turning to her he bowed,

"My lord shall come in a week's time." He walked out of the palace not even bothering with the death of the men he killed. After all, humans were stupid to fight him then why should he care their bodies were lying all around him from their foolish challenge.

Taki

Fuu was furious, first her village kicks her out of the village, then she is facing a group of people from Konoha saying they want her as a weapon, and finally she is cornered in a cliff side with no place to get away. She managed to kill one of the groups but the remaining members of the group pressed her. She heard what they did to their previous container and thought it was disgusting and wanted nothing to do with it. But thanks to the fact they had at least 10 ANBU with them and some jounin and chunin level people in the mix she was on edge from being forced to use the Seven Tails power to escape. It looked like she either did that or she would become someone's pet and she would rather die then let that happen. Chomi might not be the easiest person to get along with at times but she still wanted the poor thing to be free from this madness of being sealed and controlled as a weapon of destruction.

"Surrender monster you are surrounded. By the order of Konoha you are to come and be our loyal weapon." She growled,

"Go fuck yourselves the world will know what you did and soon they will burn you assholes to the ground."

"Hardly little girl." The lead ANBU charged her but then there was a loud bang and he collapsed to the ground. There was a hole in the back of his head and blood was pouring out of his head. The group was terrified and the Hyuuga looked around to find the source of the shot but couldn't detect any chakra in the area. But there was a mocking clap going on with a man in a suit walking out to greet them with a black mask on his face and black gloves. Next to him was a girl wearing a maid outfit and carrying a large gray/black thing in her hands while leaning it on her shoulders.

"Who the hell are you guys!" Kiba was the first to react to the presence of two unknown individuals that dared to kill their leading officer. Meaning that it was down to the rest of the ROOT shinobi to lead them. The masked man laughed,

"How interesting, we were just in the neighborhood and saw that you scum were planning some against this poor girl and we decided to interefere." The ROOT growled at him,

"Should have kept moving, for Lord Danzo and Konoha you are to die for their greatness!" He withdrew his sword and the green girl said,

"Target locked on. Changing weapon status." The weapon glowed slightly before turning into a black long tube weapon. She got in front of the man and with it aimed at his head she pulled a small lever at the bottom of the weapon. With a loud bang the weapon blew his head clean off and it covered the nearby ANBU in his brain matter and blood.

"Too easy." The man in the suit grew long claws, "This is your one warning, turn around and return to your village. If not then join your friends on the ground." Kiba growled,

"Fuck you asshole we'll kill you and turn that stupid bitch into our villages weapon!" The rest of the ROOT quickly started moving in at the man but he sighed,

"Can't say I tried but then again from weaker beings I would expect nothing less." He quickly swiped his hands at them and walked by them were seconds later they collapsed into bloody chunks covering the ground in blood. The ROOT gone there was only the Rookie team's left. He knew from his Lords orders he didn't care for most of the people in the group but the one's that he wanted to kill personally were the Hyuuga idiots, the boy with the pineapple hair, and the green spandex wearing kid. Outside of them he was okay with them killing the others.

"Remember dear there are certain one's to leave for later." CZ nod her head,

"Understood sir." She turned her weapon from a shotgun and turned into a large M60 machine gun and aimed it at them, "Eliminate." Without warning she started firing at the group with Shikamaru shouting,

"Scatter!" They quickly dispersed into different teams while Demiurge just watched as this is going on. He figured the ponytail would point out that CZ was fighting at long range and might not like close range combat. So they would try to close the distance on her but the truth is that she has means of dealing with them in those positions as well.

"Her weapon only focuses at keeping us at distance! Lee get in close and try to shut down her attacks and Tenten cover him!" Tenten said,

"Roger captain!" She took out her kunais and started chucking them at CZ but when they hit her they bounced off her skin or broke on contact. Lee however, took off his weights and quickly dashed her once he was upon her he shouted,

"Leaf Hurricane!" He threw a kick at her head and CZ said,

"Barrier." A green barrier surrounded her and when he kicked it he screamed in pain from the burning sensation he was feeling and the fact he only injured his leg from the attack. Seeing his damage she turned her gun on him and blew another small hole through his other leg. CZ was using magical bullets too so they disappeared as soon as they were done penetrating around them leaving nothing for anyone to study.

"Targeting, weapon change." Her machine gun disappeared and out came a pair of holes in her hand and she quickly dashed at them. Ino was set and fired off her personal justu,

"Mind Transfer Jutsu." The minute she hit her body collapsed and CZ froze for a second. The group thought Ino did it and now they only had to really deal with the masked man. But as soon as they breathed a sigh of relief CZ turned to the blond's body and fired a dark green energy turning her body to ash.

"NO!" Shikamaru couldn't believe it not only did the girl resist Ino's jutsu but he killed her as well. Meaning she was gone forever, he was going to ask her out on a date sometime in the future but now that chance was gone. He growled at the girl and said, "You're going to pay for killing my teammate." CZ only stared at him for a second before turning to the others seeing the two Hyuuga's use the moment to close the distance and start striking her chakra points.

Hinata and Neji shouted,

"8 trigrams, 64 palms!" After feeling each strike she felt them hit her in the chest before hitting her in the head. Hinata snorted,

"None shall survive the wrath of the Hyuuga clan." Neji sneered,

"Trash should have never opposed fate." CZ was frozen and they thought she was dead for sure this time. They mourned the fact it cost Ino her life but it was worth it to stop this monster.

"Weapon configuration: Pistol." They saw that the girl had a small device in her hand and with ease put two rounds into the Hyuuga's legs leaving them screaming in pain.

"What the hell we hit her at all vital points! She shouldn't be alive!" Hinata was furious all this training for nothing and she was being treated like a weakling again.

Shikamaru was frowning this was bad they couldn't figure out how to hurt this red hair girl. Apparently she was able to summon those weird weapons to deal with them at range but outside of that she seemed to be immune to most close quarter attacks. Feeling his time had come he quickly captured her in a shadow bind and shouted,

"Tenten go for it throw all the tags you got!" She nodded her head and without warning she sent at least 30 tags at CZ causing a massive explosion to rock the entire cliff side. With the smoke up he released his shadow and waited to see the results of their attacks on the girl. But fearing the worst he shouted,

"Kiba hit her, even if she is dead better to continue the assault to be sure!" Kiba nodded his head and fed a pill to his dog and they both were humans now. They quickly spun creating whirling tornadoes and charged at the dust cloud hoping to kill the girl in there for sure with his family's jutsu. After a few minutes of rushing through the cloud he stopped his attack and the cloud of smoke clear revealing a horrifying sight to the people of Konoha.

"No way!"

"How is this possible!"

"This must be some kind of nightmare!"

Standing there without a scratch on her body was CZ, her clothes had some sud on them and she was only staring at them with the same blank expressions from before. Shikamaru couldn't believe it those two moves should have killed her but she looked like she not even fazed by the attacks. Frowning he knew that their chances of winning had gone down dramatically to zero. There was nothing they could do to her to win. Before Shikamaru could think of another strategy he heard a scream and saw that Tenten was sliced up badly by the masked man.

How could he have forgotten him!

"Well that was disappointing. I thought you Konoha shinobi were supposed to give me and my friend a challenge but sadly that is not the case. Oh well, might as well put some of you out of your misery at least." Without looking he impaled Tenten through her skull making Neji scream. His love was gone and he was forced to see the monster remove his claws and step on her corpse before wiping his shoes and claws on her. He was enraged and wanted to attack the man but he couldn't thanks to whatever hit his leg and prevented him from standing. Next Kiba rushed at him but before he could reach him one of the two wind spirals was shot with a barrage of bullets leading to it crashing on the ground revealing Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" The man laughed,

"Too easy." Without warning, he rushed at the boy who stopped spinning and sliced up his back sending him to the ground with a thud. He stood on his back and motioned for CZ to do it, without warning she summoned another short barrel weapon and without warning fired a large shell projectile at him. His body was caught in a massive explosion and his body was blown all across the cliff face. Demiurge walked out of the attack with no damage on his person and smiled beneath the mask. He could feel their despair and was enjoying every second of it. While he wanted to hurry this up he loved watching as the humans realize that they are not going to win and that they are slowly dragging out all their remaining strategies before succumbing to defeat and despair. This would be the ultimate victory for him and he was relishing the more they tried. None of the attacks affected CZ thanks to her being an automata to begin with and having the power to avoid being affected by chakra anyway. At this same point, he knew that her powers were unusual along with her weapons allowing her to take out most of the long range fighters with ease while they are doing their hand signs.

Shikamaru finally had seen enough, they lost enough comrades today and he was not willing to let more of them done he turned to Shino,

"Cover us! We are retreating!" The bug boy nodded his head and gathered his swarm to cover his teammates movement: Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru are being taken away by Chouji after he turned into a giant version of himself and running across the landscape. From this point, Shino was about to retreat himself but he saw a large firestorm form and heard the scream of his hive. This horrified him, the hive was being killed and he saw that it was the girl that was doing it. In her hands was a weapon that had a large tank on her back and was spewing fire out of the nozzle with a small flicker of a flame in front of it. The attack was devastating and before he could move himself he was caught up by the flames and for the first time in his life he was screaming from the pain and slowly roasted alive.

CZ seeing the bug boy was dead sent her weapon away before turning to Fuu who was talking to Demiurge and knew that her orders were simple let the one's that escaped get away.

Their mission was a success and she might get a special treat from the others for succeeding at her job.

Demiurge explained why they were here and what they were promising her and she was skeptical but after seeing what they did she knew that her chances of survival were better with them then with the people that were coming after her.

"So I go with you guys and you promises me protection, my Bijuu is freed, and I can live with her and the rest of you guys?"

"Yes but you would be part of a new branch of servants we would be having around the tomb however so you would be required to work for some of the Floor Guardians and Lord Ainz." She thought over it and sighed,

"Okay but if I'm wearing a maid outfit make sure it looks like hers please." He laughed,

"You fit right in with the rest of the Tomb."

Without warning, they teleported away from the scene leaving the corpses behind for the wild animals to devour and for Taki to see and think that their demon did this and fear what she was planning for the future.

Kumo Outskirts

Ainz now in his human form and with Zesshe at his side looked over the wartorn city and smiled,

"Time to get started." Zesshe smiled,

"Yes lets have fun my master."

The first major move is being made.

 **Chapter end**

 **I would like everyone to know each story is going to be updated as soon as possible. But with classes coming up and the fact I'm having to take a morning class at 8 in the morning so I'm busy from this. But I will be posting information about this story for everyone to know at this point:**

 **Harem: Albedo, Shaltear, Zesshe, Battle Maidens, Anko, Fuu, Yugito, Yuago, Shizuka, Shion, Koyuki, Samui. (Might be more in the future but this is where I'm starting and plan to build it slowly).**

 **Tomb Positions:**

 **Ainz (Naruto)- Ruler**

 **Albedo- Guardian leaders**

 **Floor Guardians and Zesshe**

 **Battle Maidens (Sevus leader)**

 **Battle Kunoichi- ? (5 members) so be on the look out for these girls in the future. The girl in the harems are not part of this other than Anko.**

 **Also I would like to state for the fact I'm going to be explaining the reasons behind Hinata, Tsunade, and Jiriaya turning on Naruto later on.**

 **Until next time love you guys and keep supporting and message me if you have questions.**


	3. Learning History and Kumo revolution

**Sorry about being so late sadly bad internet has prevented me from getting in contact with people as often as I would like.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **History Told and Kumo Revolution**

In the Tomb of Nazarik, Demiurge had just returned with his new ally and saw that Lord Ainz was gone. Meaning that he was most likely in Kumo and waiting for his moment to turn their country into another ally . He was eager to see this come to fruition, while in the lands before, they managed to conquer them with ease and with the people having chakra here he was expecting a greater challenge as a whole. Sadly, it is for not considering they are immune to most jutsu and only the strongest can pull something off to possibly hurt them in this case.

Looking to Fuu he realized that he might be jumping the gun a bit considering she and some of the other beast containers could give the Pleadiens trouble in battle but they would not trouble the Guardians. His powers could neutralize theirs and he knew that compared to Albedo most of the guardians alone are powerless to fight her in a straight up fight. But the strength of the Tomb is for another time he turned to Fuu and said,

"It would seem the master is out still and won't be back for a few days. Please make yourself familiar with the Tomb. I will have CZ show you around and inform the others about your presence." Fuu looked at the silent maid and nodded her head with a bright smile,

"Cool but won't you show me around as well?" He shook his head with a smile,

"No, unfortunately I have some other business to deal with at this time and need to gather information. Please remember that you are being watched and to not aggravate the warriors in the Tomb. Other than that, if you meet some of the other workers they will show you how to care for the Tomb as a whole clear?" She bowed her head, hey she was arrogant and had her own swagger when it came to fighting but she was not stupid to think she was unbeatable. More in the sense she knew that fighting this man, who slaughtered the shinobi and the maid would be her death. Especially since Chomei is telling her that he was stronger than even the Bijuu and that if someone is controlling and commanding him then it was someone to fear. She agreed with this assessment and agreed to try and play ball.

Demiurge watched as the girl left with CZ and he used his Ring of Ainz Gown and teleported to the lower levels of the Tomb. Entering the caverns he saw a giant slug like creature; white in skin with some blue markings and having six tails behind it. This was the 6 tails and considered the strongest poison users of its family and the power to create and use bubbles.

Ainz had managed to separate the man from his tailed beast and free it in the cavern. When asked why he didn't do it for Shukaku he explained the Tanuki was too far gone to be saved and that it was better to create a new one in the form of Gaara who he knew would use the powers he was given more responsibly.

"Saiken is it?" Demiurge asked the tailed beast.

 **"Yes demon what can I do for you?"** Saiken asked turning it's attention to Demiurge.

"Just checking in to make sure everything is as you required." Demiurge said.

 **"Indeed I love the quiet of the caverns and the way that this place seems to be endless. I personally would love to live down here forever and never bother with the mortal world again."** Saiken said happily as Demiurge nodded.

"Fascinating but I had a question for you and about the Tailed Beast as a whole. Lord Ainz requested me to do this and I'm happy to gather the information from you." Demiurge said as Saiken nodded.

 **"Very well what is your question?"** Saiken asked as Demiurge looked at the tail beast.

"The Tailed Beast, where do you go when your host dies?" He asked bringing a hand to his chin.

 **"The Netherworld, a place that exists between this realm, hell, and heaven. Essentially we are not allowed to leave the Netherworld and enter the other realms unless it is for us to be reborn in the human world so that we could be used as a weapon again."** He released some of his aura causing the cavern to shift a bit but Demiurge remained still.

"Interesting is it possible that the Kyuubi is there?" Demiurge inquired.

 **"Sadly I would think so, but I feel there are complications with his return. From what I was able to see of the Netherworld he has half of his power making him not as strong as he use to be. At the same time he is restricted there in this world without a means to escape. So while most of the time we are reborn he is not allowed to pass back into the land of the living."** Saiken explained as Demiurge nodded.

"I see, so without a means of bringing him back to full power he can't return to this world right?" Demiurge asked.

 **"Yes. It's a sad thing considering he was father's favorite child and the one that was looking over us when we were all growing up. What's worst is that bastard Hamura and his cursed line."** Saiken cursed as Demiurge raised a brow.

"Who?" He asked.

 **"Apologies I forget not everyone knows the history of how the world came to be filled with chakra."** Saiken said only for Demiurge to wave it off.

"Its fine but could you please continue with who this man was and why your curse him." Demiurge said as Saiken nodded.

 **"Of course, in the beginning there was a woman named Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was known for her tremendous power. Even back then she was considered a goddess given human flesh and with power that made her stronger than anyone around her while she was living underneath the Great Tree. During her time she was attacked by many invaders killing one of her dear friends at the time forcing her to make a deal with the Tree. For the use of it's power and to imprison those that destroy this world, she would be given the means to use that power but would be required to return it in the future. So the deal was struck and all the warlords were imprisoned by Kaguya who shortly afterwards had two sons and realised they both had the power of the Tree in them. She went to the tree to beg for forgiveness for her travesty and it told her that she was forgiven but the power must be returned. As such the children must return the power to the Tree when the time comes. Sadly, not all went well after the children discovered the bodies of the people in the Tree and how she imprisoned them. Hagaromo instead of fighting her confronted her with this information and she explained what she planned to do and he accepted it and promised to help her. But her other son Hamura was not as understanding, seeing the world as a land of promise and potential and demanded that she release them and allow him to use chakra to help unite the world. Hagaromo understood this approach but at the same time explained that this could be something that backfires on them as well. But it was too late, he disrupted his mother's chakra forcing her to turn into the Juubi and then having her go on a rampage. The brothers fought it out but he was killed by Hagaromo before forcing himself to seal his own mother into his body. From there he learned that the Tree was displeased with what Hamura did and learned that he already sired children of his own and that they were already blessed with the knowledge of chakra. Seeing nothing could stop this inevitable problem, the Tree forgave Hagaromo but foretold the end of the era that is to come either by Peace or by destruction. Soon he sired two children that eventually gave birth to the Uchiha clan, Senju, and Uzumaki family. These three families had their issues but nothing extensive, that was until after Madara came into the picture."** Saiken explained as Demiurge seemed enraptured by the story.

"Yes Lord Ainz told me that it was Madara who used the Kyuubi before to attack the Hidden Leaf and the darkness came from him was greater than any human in history." Demiurge said only for the tailed beast to shake it's head.

 **"That is where you are wrong, Madara was not as evil as people made him out to be. Did he kill people in the clan wars? Yes, did Hagaromo's oldest son Indra become a douche? Yes, but Madara was actually one of the few good Uchiha that came from the clan thanks to him having the power of the Mangeykou Sharingan. It was his dream to unite the world in peace and so he and Hashirama were friends because of this similar goal and dream. Sadly, this would not last forever, for his brother Izuna Uchiha was the one that corrupted the clan."** Saiken said shaking his head.

"Corrupted a whole clan? How is that possible?" Demiurge was intrigued. It would seem that history has been distorted by those in power and they were portraying their greatest enemies but in reality they were the one's that went against the status quo.

 **"I know it is hard to believe but he managed to implant the whole idea of Uchiha superiority and the idea that their clan was to sit at the top, unchallenged by all. Sadly for him his demise came soon afterwards when he was injured and his brother was losing his eyesight. Knowing of his treacherous deeds and the evils he committed while he was trying to build peace he (Madara) took his brother's eyes to fix his own and swore that he was no longer part of his family. This had the creation of Konoha coming forward but the people voted for Hashirama to become the 1st Hokage while he was upset about this, he congratulated his friend and promised to support him in their dream of this world. But it would not be long until Izuna rose from the ashes with his own sharningan after taking them from another member of the clan and whispering how Madara was not worthy of them and was more Senju than Uchiha. Madara insisted that what he was doing what was best for the clan but unfortunately it was not received and he was banished and forbidden from being the clan head. Izuna was not in any condition to lead at the time so he left the clan and to spite his brother one more time, he summoned the Kyuubi where they fought on top of the fox and he managed to be killed by his brother. Sadly, the damage was done and Hashirama thought he turned traitor thanks to those that hated Madara before and were now out for blood. He was defeated by Hashirama but the Senju let him live after realising that he was not the one responsible but kept it to himself in fear of having the village turn on him and his clan. Madara played the part of the evil warlord and was written into the books as such."** Saiken told the demon.

"Fascinating history. What happened to Madara and Izuna? What lead to Konoha becoming the way it is now?" Demiurge asked again.

 **"Madara retired to the land of Uzu where he settled down with a Uzumaki woman and they had a child and soon grandchildren from then on. He died of old age but had his body and eyes sealed in Uzu to preserve it. You might be able to find it since you are literally sitting on the city as we speak. The children came down the line and had a child named Kushina who then mothered the child known as Naruto."** Saiken said.

Demiurge was shocked, his lord and master was the descendant of the Madara Uchiha. This meant he had the power of the Uchiha clan in his veins when he was alive and might be able to take Madara's body for himself and use the eyes as well. However, his eyes were already stronger than Madara's eyes so there was no point in taking them but he might want them if he ever brought them back from the dead.

"What about Konoha?" The Slug sighed knowing this was all mixed together history but it was better to be told than hidden any longer. The reason they never told anyone, yes all the tailed beast knew the truth, was purely on the fact that they knew that no one would believe them.

 **"That dates back to when the 2nd Hokage appointed Hiruzen as the 3rd Hokage in this case. From what I gathered, a man named Danzo was starting to slowly corrupt the country and turning them from a peace loving nation into a nation that was clouded by arrogance and desire to be the strongest by killing and enslaving everyone else. Sadly, this would be a failure if he continued down his path on his own, so he took shinobi with talent and made them into his ROOT division. Thus undermining the Hokage until he was officially pushed into the shadows. Sadly the council was causing more trouble for him over time and with the war coming and Uzu being gone from the previous war, things were not looking good for him. At the same time, Minato was on the rise and after being appointed as Hokage he was planning with the blessing of the Fire Daimyo to disband the council and reform it at a later time and at the same point having Danzo and his allies routed out. But with his death and Hiruzen forced back into the lime light, it never happened."** Saiken explained as Demiurge sighed.

"How sad, the man that birth our lord is truly worthy of respect." Demiurge said.

 **"Yes, but unfortunately it was thanks to the clan sired by Hamura, the Hyuuga. They are part of the corruption thanks to their need for power and to prove they are superior."** Saiken added in the end.

Demiurge nodded his head, "Well I thank you for the information and now I must be off." He left the Slug to deal with his tunnel exploring and eventually arrived at the throne room where he saw Albedo who was going through some paperwork and sighing at a picture of their lord in his human form. He sighed.

He really was not going to love interrupting her moment.

(Kumo)

Ainz was walking through the village with Zesshi at his side. They had just arrived in the village and noticed things were bleak. Everyone was either looking at each other and were waiting for something or some people were glaring at the posters on the walls displaying the former Raikage, Bee, and Yugito stating they are wanted for a reward. Ainz sighed, people in the village we looking at him due to his outsider status and his ally but she was being eyed like eye candy. Ainz was ready for anything but he knew that causing a scene would do no one favors.

After wondering around the village Ainz managed to trace the chakra of the former Raikage but before they could reach him three Jonin appear in front of them and smirked.

"You know new guy there is a toll in this village. You have to pay to stay here every day. But I'm sure your friend there could pay off both of your debts if she comes with us." The Jonin said leering at Zesshi, only for her to frown at this comment,

"You are not worthy of touching me weakling let alone being in the presence of my master. Be gone before I turn you into a smear on the ground." This enraged the Jonin and one approached them with kunais out.

"Know you place bitch! If we tell you to take a pounding you better get yourself ready for it got it!" Ainz frowned but didn't bother interfering because Zesshi could easily take these fools. In this world she was equivalent to a Bijuu so this would be considered overkill for him.

"Fools." Without warning her scythe swung around and made a complete 360 before returning to her place. Within seconds the men exploded in a pile of gore leaving nothing standing in their place. Ainz sighed,

"What an annoyance." He muttered with a shake of his head.

"Indeed Ainz-sama, they are unworthy of gazing upon your glory and presence let alone seeing me. After all," She turned to him with a blush on her face and her eyes dilated, "I'm your sole property and you are the only person that has the right to do naughty things to me." After hearing those words, Naruto sweat dropped.

"Right, lets keep moving. The resistance should be nearby." Out of the shadow Naruto saw a girl with golden eyes and dark skin smiling at them.

"Your right about that buddy." She found a scythe at her neck and froze in fear.

"He is not your buddy! Do you understand that!?" Zesshi shouted while Karui sweated like crazy.

"Sure thing, please put that away I'm not your enemy right now." Zesshi glared slightly before removing her weapon causing the scared teen to release a breath of air.

"Okay then, listen you want to meet Lord A? Follow me then." Ainz followed behind the dark skinned girl with Zesshi keeping her KI at minimum not wanting this hussy to steal her Lord from her while she is standing next to her. While she is not busty like some of the other women in the tomb but she was sure her status was high enough that she was considered one of his favourites over the maids.

"Why are you taking us to your leader?" Ainz asked as Karui smirked,

"Lets just say anyone that kills those assholes that harass people on the order of the current Raikage are okay in my book. I personally could care less for assholes like them and you doing them in earned you an audience with Lord A." She said cockily.

"Interesting what are the plans to take back the village?" He asked as she frowned,

"There is no plan, at this point we have nothing. We could kill the Raikage and the traitors that allied with him but unfortunately that would only mean that the Lightning Daiyamo would just come down on us more and put one of his men in his place." Karui said solemnly

"I see." Naruto, Zesshi, and Karui finally arrived at a hidden entrance behind a stand and walked down underground where they ran into a group of people sitting around or training. Most were wearing marked out headbands of the village showing they no longer consider themselves part of Kumo, but loyal to A.

Speaking of the man he was sitting at a round table with his hair in dreds and wearing a pair of green pants and golden bracers. Next to him was a man wearing a white outfit wearing sunglasses and carrying at least eight swords on his body. At the same time he is wearing what Naruto could guess was sandal boots on his feet and a white headband and the marking of bull on his shoulder and octopus if he got his Kanji right. To the left of A was a teen with long blond hair braided up and with some prayer beads in her hand, and next to her was another bob hair cut blond with large breasts and a well developed womanly figure.

"Lord A I brought some allies." A looked at the teen and his younger friend and could sense their power. They were strong, stronger than anyone he ever sensed and his senses were telling him that they were even stronger than what he thought they were. Meaning he had no idea how powerful they really were in this case. From his evaluation he was sure the girl was weaker than the guy, but they were powerful in their own right either way.

"Nice to meet you these our my allies: Bee, my brother and the container of the eight tails, Yugito the container of the two tails, Samui, and Darui." A said as Ainz looked over the group next to A.

"You nice to meet you fool." Naruto sweat dropped when he saw A hit Bee on the head for his actions.

"Sorry about him nice to meet you." Yugito said annoyed at her fellow container.

"Cool to meet you." Samui said as Zesshi glared at her and Yugito.

"Hey." Darui said as Naruto nodded his head,

"I'm Ainz and this is my partner Zesshi, don't let her size fool you she is powerful in her own right." Ainz gestured to his partner who blushed at both the praise and hearing him call her partner.

Yugito scoffed but then felt Nibi smashing against her brain,

 **"Idiot who are you scoffing at! This ma, no this monster he is the strongest in this entire room!"** Nibi said scared.

'What are you talking about Nibi he can't be that good?' Yugito asked confused on how her Tailed Beast was acting.

 **"He is kitten and believe me even me outside the seal would not help. I can tell you for a fact this man could thrash me and Hachibi with ease."** Nibi said grimly as Yugito looked shocked.

'So you are saying there is no way for us to beat him if we fight him?' Yugito asked in slight fear

 **"Exactly and that is the same thing with her. That little girl is dangerous as well. Her power speaks and it is telling me not to fuck with her. If I was you though, I would want to bed that man now, he is definitely the most alpha male person in the world."** Nibi said through perverted giggles.

'Nibi!' Yugito shouted through their mental link.

Yugito was blushing from the implications while Bee had a similar conversation with the Hachibi. But Hachibi was warning him not to piss off this guy because of the raw power he has.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way why are you here?" A asked as Ainz smirked.

"I'm here seeking to help you with your problem in exchange for an alliance." He said while A raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Even if we overthrow that idiot on the throne there is no way we would be able to take the village back from the Lightning Daiyamo. He controls everything that goes on in this country." A said as Ainz laughed slightly.

"Leave that fool to me I have someone in mind to deal with him. There is no doubt in my mind he could easy crush that fool and his so called army." Ainz said confidently.

"Very well but without him or someone of his family we will not be able to keep our country a float for long." A said grimly as Ainz face gained a smile.

"Like I said don't worry as soon as he is dead and so is everyone that serves him I promise you this, you are the sole ruler of the Land of Lightning." He said looking A dead in the eye.

"Oh and what is that you want from me then?" A asked confused.

"I just want two things: One you surrender to me as the supreme ruler of this world and allying yourself with Suna and supplying them with what they need." Ainz said his piece as A glared at him.

"Why would I surrender to another tyrant!" Ainz saw the lightning coming off the body of the former Raikage and released another sigh.

"Because I'm not going to rule over your land. What you do your land is your business. You want to launch your own plans in building your nation and making it strong while forcing other nations to submit that is your business. For me? I want assurances if I call on you, then you are willing to submit to my will." Ainz explained as the lightning disappeared.

"So I can run everything in Lighting but I have to admit you as the supreme ruler and not oppose you is that it?" A thought about the deal, it was fair in his own right. This meant he would not have to worry about this guy in the land of Lightning and at the same time not worrying about him having to pay dues. All he had to do was surrender their nation to him and rule as a smaller king in his own right.

"Yes." Ainz said, putting a hand out for A to shake.

"Very well I can accept these terms." A shook his hand as Ainz turned to Zesshi,

"Get started." He said simply as she smiled.

"Of course my Lord do you want me to kill everyone or just up to the tower or somewhere in between?" She asked as Ainz thought about it for a second and settled for.

"Kill to the tower and leave the Kage and his secondary allies to me and A got it?" He asked as she smiled.

"Of course Lord Ainz." Within a blur she was gone leaving behind a cold chuckle that sent shivers down the spines of the people in the layer.

"What have you unleashed?" A asked in fear as Ainz smiled and his eyes glowed with power.

"A demon, but that is nothing compared to what the Lighting Daiyamo is going through." He said calmly as A looked at him confused.

(Lightning Daiyamo Palace)

"By the gods they are unstoppable!"

"Quick move to the left flank and hit them from there!"

"Too late the left side has fallen to them!"

"By the gods they are forcing our dead to rise and turning them against us!"

"They are no longer alive kill them again to send them to the next life!"

"We are trying sir but they are killing us left and right and the dead are eating the remains of those not revived!"

"Keep steady me-gah!" The leading Samurai was impaled by a frozen sword and sent crashing to the ground.

"Hmph fool. No one stands against the might of our god. Quick take the grounds! Kill all that remain!" Standing in the courtyard were multi color skinned lizard beasts that stood a foot higher than the human soldiers they were fighting. When their god ordered them to fight against this army they were honored to carry out this order. During the time of conquering the land, their god showed them the way to overcome their problems and was quickly making them into a force that was far from many of their pacifist traditions. They were willing to kill no matter who it was as long as it was for the path of their god. On top of that, they were blessed with the magic to revive the dead and using them against their enemies. The Druids had been blessed with the power to control the dead and thus the power of necromancy was taught to them by Lord Ainz as a means to promote peace among their people.

Leading the forces was a brown scale lizardman with an ice sword and a rugged look with a marking on his stomach and chest. This man was Zaryusu and he was the leading Lizardmen in the force. His job was to take the courtyard and eliminate anyone that tried to get close to the gates of the capital. Looking around he saw that all the guards were dead or begging for their lives before being attacked by the dead and being eaten by them. While this disgusted him, it was war and he had to put aside his personal feelings in order to keep the war effort moving forward. Approaching the front of the giant palace he could feel auras inside meaning more people were still huddling inside of the palace.

His men were trying to penetrate the walls but it proved useless, unlike the rest of those of the guardians, they did not have the power to destroy chakra enhanced objects. But that was a good thing when they saw their commanding officer coming forward, someone that had earned the respect of the Lizardmen. He was a giant, light blue, four arm, beetle monster with pincers. In his hands were four different weapons: A katana in his lower arm, a halberd in his top left hand, and in his other hands was another katana and a war axe. Out of his back was some ice crystals that sprouted out of his shoulders. Every breath he released was releasing a small ice fog.

"What seems to be the problem." He took a deep breath of ice and released in front of the lizard men. They had fought this monster years ago and held their own against him but when his allies came to the aid they quickly fell to their power and join to form a more powerful alliance. Plus with their God teaching the powers of necromancy they owed him more than anything. At the same time, this warrior was one of honour and frequently challenged them to spars to help them improve in combat and to keep his own skills sharp. They were honoured to fight him and Zaryusu felt he was his true superior. Even with his ice sword he was hard pressed to fight him on even footing and if he was honest, it was terrifying to fight him and he would not want to die by his hand again. Dying sucked and he saw things he never wanted to see again.

"The gate is sealed with whatever the power the people of this realm use and we have no means of breaking it." Zaryusu said as the beetle monster looked at the door.

"Stand... aside." With his halberd pointed at the door he swung it and forced the gate open. Looking at the people with his four blue eyes. "Stay out here... if anyone comes... kill them." He ordered.

"Yes Lord Cocytus." He said as nodded his head slightly and walked into the building with each step he made giving off a thud. It would seem coming to this world he had more power than normal, more his ice power increased in potency and raw energy. Just the fact he touched someone with one of the weapons froze their limb in ice and then shattered it seconds later leaving nothing behind. He was amazed when he used this on someone that opposed him when they attacked him on the way to the palace.

Cocytus knew that his mission was of great importance, since it was key to taking control of this region in the name of their lord. Plus with the army that is formed from this land, would aid them in the future in their campaign to destroy Konoha. But until he was sure there was no way they would lose with the minimum casualty possible they would keep building and picking them off one at a time.

Cocytus arrived at the main doors to the throne room where he felt the presence of the leader of the nation and the people that served under him were hiding with what was left of their forces. Pushing the door open he walked into the room seeing a cowering king sitting on a throne about to piss himself, scratch that he could smell that he did indeed piss himself.

"Good grief... you're a ruler of a nation act like one instead of a child fool." This seemed to bring the nobles to their senses and they glared and shouted at him.

"How dare you attack us!"

"Who do you think you are monster!"

"Freak you should be bowing for us to forgive your actions outside our palace walls!"

"I will have you and all your monster executed! Guards kill them!" Out of the crowd came some shinobi that were sashed as guardians of the Dayiamo and samurai who were loyal to their leader. Coycutus sighed more weaklings, it was not even fun or honourable for him anymore.

When the samurai charged him he slammed the blade point of his halberd into the ground and ice covered the floor before freezing their feet in place. Soon the ice covered their entire body and they shattered in seconds. Next he turned to the other warriors who were running through handsigns before shouting.

 **Lighting Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu**

 **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu**

 **Water Style: Water dragon jutsu**

 **Wind style: Air Cutter jutsu**

 **Earth Style: Boulder charge jutsu**

All the jutsu's were heading toward him and before they could hit him, he slashed the boulders in half with the swords, froze the dragons and shattered them, and for the fireball he took that head on but had a small layer of ice covering his body to minimize the damage.

The explosion was massive and the men thought they got him until the smoke cleared and revealed he was unharmed.

"If that is the best... that you could do... then I would say my time... is wasted on weaklings." In a blur he was on top of the shinobi and cut one in half with the swords, another impaled on the halberd bottom point, and finally he swung the war axe and cut one of the shinobi's head open slicing his brain in the process.

The last shinobi pulled out his tanto and charged the monster.

"In the name of the royal family!" He swung and slammed his blade against the monster's skull but it cracked and broke in half. After swinging the body off the spike of his halberd he swung the axe part down and cut the man in half leaving him frozen in two ice blocks before shattering against the ground.

"How boring." He turned to the royal family and approached him with heavy steps. He heard the other nobles running out of the room and running for their lives. But not soon afterwards they are attacked by the dead and lizard men if their screams are anything to go on and soon are eaten by them.

Cocytus ignored them and turned back to the ruler and raised his halberd in the air.

"Wait I can give you anything your heart desires!" The Daimyo screamed trying to beg for his life.

"No, you can't... Lord Ainz wants your land and it shall be his." Without waiting for a comeback the halberd struck down and cut off his head leaving a headless corpse on the throne. He froze the body and shattered it before looking at the terrified wife and children. "Leave...the Lizardmen shall let you leave...never return to the palace for it now belongs to Lord Ainz." He said as the woman bowed her head.

"Thank you!" Soon they took off not caring about the monster that killed her husband. He was an asshole anyway and she only stayed with him to keep her children from falling into the same practice he was use to committing on his own. Upon passing the lizard and undead they let her pass like he said they would and soon they were going to begin their new lives as people of the land of Lighting.

Coycutus slammed his halberd into the ground and put his hand to his head activating the message spell.

" _My Lord_."

" _Yes Cocytus_?" Ainz asked.

" _The palace has been secured and the Daimyo is dead. The land is now yours." He reported._

 _"Good now all is left is to eliminate the Raikage and his followers and soon the Land of Lightning will be mine_." Ainz said.

" _Of course do you wish for me to join Aura and Marie in their mission in Iwa?_ " Cocytus asked.

" _No head to Wave there is something there I want you to collect for me, a powerful sword that belonged to an honourable man and a mask of a person that saved his life._ " Ainz said as Cocytus nodded, not that Ainz could see it.

" _Of course my Lord, it shall be done_." He said removing his hand ending the spell before picking his weapon out of the ground.

Coycutus walked out of the palace with his halberd in hand and saw the Lizard men cleaning up the left over corpses and turning the undead back into the dead again.

"We are just cleaning up." Zaryusu said.

"Good friend keep this place... Locked down our lord wants... it safe until he comes to claim it." Cocytus ordered as he nodded.

"For our god." Zaryusu said as Cocytus turned away from him.

"For my Lord." Coycutus left him and proceeded to the Land of Wave. If this sword was really worth it he would make sure the master got it as soon as possible.

(Kumo)

Most would expect the Kumo shinobi to have given a great effort to push Zesshi back and prevent her from getting to the tower, they would be expecting them to be pushing her more than anything she has ever face in her life. They expected her to struggle in matching their awesome skills.

Sadly that is not the case, for Zesshi was yawning in boredom. Seriously these shinobi were not even giving her a warm up. She picked small brawls with Albedo and Shaltear that went on longer than this. Oh yeah and the other women in the tomb. Hell, the maids were stronger than these idiots and she still defeated them with ease. Sadly, it seemed that these idiots were not strong in their own right and just flinging around elemental stuff hoping that it would do her in. But thanks to her special scythe she is able to cleave them with ease. On top of that, her golden streamed, black and white scythe with a red gem in the center of the blade was showered in blood from the fallen enemies. Some of them she cut down the middle killing them while they are slipping apart, other she bisected across the stomach, and other she removed their limbs before slicing them down the middle or beheading the shinobi.

Within the hour of getting her order to slaughter the warriors, she had already painted a good amount of the town red. On top of that she had also managed to make a straight path to the tower and was ready to break in. But she then heard her lord.

"Zesshi that is enough." Turning her head she saw her master standing there in his new shinobi outfit (think Hagaromo's robes) he felt these did the job of covering him as wearing fancy robes both as a Lich Elder and as a Shinobi god. Pulling her mind away from how good he looked in those robes she bowed.

"Of course my lord head on into the tower I shall make sure no one bothers your conquest." She said as Ainz nodded his head and patted her black, white, and pink striped hair and proceeded into the tower. A was following him alongside Darui, Yugito, Samui, and Karui. None of them could believe the level of carnage that this one tiny girl did on her own and wondered what kind of power this guy had to make him capable of reigning her in.

Upon reaching the middle point of the tower they ran into a white hair boy with a lollipop in his mouth and he was glaring at them with his sword out.

"Traitors." He said staring at the Kumo group.

"Omoi so you really are going to stand against me?" A asked as Samui and Karui growled at their former teammate. He made it clear when the coup was going on that he was planning on turning them and Yugito into personal sex slaves for his own entertainment. This irritated them thinking he was better than this but proved to be another horny man after them. So when they fled they had to fight him while avoiding detection from the rest of the village which was not easy but they did it but were injured in the process. But this time it was different with them having a fair chance and the fact that Ainz was going to fight him instead or at least A.

"Damn straight I am. I wanted something that was finally mine. Something that would allow me to finally be my own person instead of the idiot everyone thinks I am." Omoi said angrily as Ainz scoffed.

"You are an idiot though." Omoi turned to Ainz, growling in anger at his words.

"What!?" He asked enraged.

"You. Are. An. Idiot. You turned your back on your true friends and allies for some form of perversion and now expect everyone to understand your desire for grandeur and perversity. You are a sad human being." Ainz said shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up! I'll show you who is a sad human being when I rip your head off and force you to watch the women please me!" He gathered lightning into his sword and charged at Ainz with a big swing but in the end he dodged the attack. Doing this he placed his hand out shifting his eyes quickly to the Rinnegan and said.

"Almighty Push." Soon the white hair boy was sent flying into the wall and coughing up blood from the attack. "A come on lets go deal with the Raikage and his followers. The girls and Darui will deal with this idiot?" The girls smirked and Darui sweatdropped seeing them giggling about all the torture they were going to put him through for what he said about them and what he was planning for them.

Naruto and A made it to the top of the building and kicked down the door seeing the cowering Jounin wearing the Kage robes shaking at the sight of both of them.

"Coward, you dare sully that seat with your actions! More you sully my father's name and title by not having the balls to look me in the eyes!" A was covered in lightning armor and ready to attack the boy, only for the boy to shout.

"Come BOLT take down these traitors!" Out of the shadows came masked shinobi to attack them. Ainz acted the fastest and disappeared in a blur before having his hand impaling two BOLTS through the face and the others sent crashing to the wall indenting them there. Ainz turned to them and without waiting he casted a illusion with a whisper.

"Tskuyomi." The Raikage was dragged into a dark illusion where he is tortured for hours when in reality it was only seconds. Feeling the damage done Ainz turned to A and said to him.

"You are free to kill him now. His mind is broken, I'll deal with these guys now." After cleaning his arm from the two corpses he quickly turned back to the other shinobi in the wall and hit them with twin fire dragons without handsigns.

A had grabbed the fool and tossed him out the window and shouted.

"B now!" Soon the eight tails appeared with a tailed beast ball in its mouth and fired before exploding killing the fool while A watched in his robes and hat.

He took his seat and sighed.

"Good to be in charge again." He said as Ainz smiled.

"You remember our deal right?" Ainz asked as A sighed.

"Yeah you have the full support of the Land of Lightning and in exchange I can run the country as necessary and at the same time anything you need all you have to do is ask." A said as Ainz nodded.

"Right and at this same point, I'll leave some of the creatures around to help maintain control and route out any remaining supporters from the country." Ainz said as A nodded as his words.

"Great, thank you for your help Ainz." Ainz smiled and walked out of the room while planning more for this country and how to make it and Suna work to his favor. But that was in the back of his mind because he was off to Spring to see Koyuki and his dear Anko again.

"Wait for me my Snake Charmer I'm coming for you." He said to himself.

(Mist)

In the middle of a lake was a masked man whose masked resembled an orange swirl but only with one eye hole. He was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it and looking around for something. Finally he sees it in the form of the Three Tailed Beast surfacing from the water.

"So you finally show yourself Three Tails come to me." He activated his sharingan but before he could put the creature under his trance he had to dodge an attack from behind. Turning his head he saw that it was a small figure in a torn red cloak and their face was covered in a white mask.

"Sorry there asshole but my Lord wants that creature and what he wants he gets." The cloaked assailant said.

"Who are you stand in my way?" The orange masked man asked the other person as they removed their mask showing red eyes and a young girl's face with fangs.

"Me? No one other than someone that is considered your superior scum. You should remember your place, beneath me asshole." She said as the man gritted his teeth.

"Name's Tobi bitch." The man said as the girl glared at him.

"Evil Eye I'm your opponent now." She said putting her mask in place.

"While fighting you would be interesting and studying your body as well I'm busy." Tobi said as she smiled.

"Oh you are going to make time now." Evil Eye said and with a snap of her fingers out of the water came a giant figure that had red eye sockets and red markings going down its chest. Big chubby hands and fingers and was radiating power and energy that was out of this world. Before the Three tails could move the creature smashed its arms down on the turtle and sent it into the water again.

"What the hell!"

"Like I said, Gargantua is going to be beating the turtle into submission." Two spell circles appeared on her hands and aimed them at the masked man, "You on the other hand, your going to be too busy dying by my hands. Maybe Master will give me a reward for killing you." Evil Eye said as Tobi growled.

"Bring it bitch I will show you the power of the Uchiha elite!" Tobi shouted in rage before charging her.

Soon the battle of the Vampire and Uchiha clan has begun.

 **Chapter End**

 **Just as a notice I want people to know that I'm sorry about spelling some of the names wrong. But I have a list on my computer of all the names to reference from thanks to the main site. Also, I would like to let people know if there is something about Overlord I'm missing then please let me know, but don't be rude about problems that are with my story. I understand some people the grammar mistakes in my work is annoying and sometimes I don't catch everything along with my beta but we are trying. My regular is gone for a while and DmcDanteRocks was willing to help me out with these last few edits and I appreciate his help. Also as a notice I'm going to be posting the harem for this story as of confirmed and to be confirmed. Meaning the girls that are not in the confirmed might not get in or might just take a while so please be patient on this. Another thing, Demon King is next to be updated and I'm going to do some changes to that as well from the previous chapter. So be ready for that and be aware that TrueEND might be going under changes as well while I love the first few chapters I found that the recent one was not as good and needs to be fixed. I'm a people pleaser and want to give you guys what you want but can't always do it. That is why some of my stories ended up falling apart at times like Demon King and TrueEND. Please be patient and I shall get to them soon.**

 **Also for the lemon lovers and people who love my lemon stories I'm going to try and put in some lemons in my other stuff soon while also announcing the first lemon story of Naruto Conqueror with the hentai world is going to be coming back soon as well. Only because there is a new idea that is going up after it for lemon based stuff along with DXD Conqueror.**

 **Also if anyone is interested in being a beta for one of my stories let me know because I'm in the market for one or two at this point. Like I said my originals are either no longer contacting me or busy. If you have something specific you want to beta let me know in a PM and we will talk. Thank you guys for supporting and for those flamers who hate the fact I make Naruto a wimp or something in Dark Knight I understand where you are coming from but it is not being a wimp its more of just comedy bits showing while all powerful he still gets in trouble with women and not knowing why. If that is not the problem please message me I'm on this site all the time.**

 **Harem:**

 **Confirmed: Albedo, Shaltear and her vampire brides (meaning Yuuago is one), Zesshi, Evil Eye, the battle maids, Anko, Samui, Shizuka, Mei Terumi**

 **To be determined: Koyuki, Karui, Fuu, Yugito, Nibi, Chomi, Kurotosuchi (Iwa Kunoichi)**

 **Demon King harem update: Sayla is going to be in the harem for sure.**

 **Crowfeast out!**


	4. vampires rule, hidden secrets revealed

Chapter 4

(Vampires Rule, Solidifying alliances, Major Death)

Evil Eye was annoyed with her task. She was sent to Mist to prevent this fool from stealing the Sanbi. Don't get her wrong it was an easy task for her since this guy, while stronger than most of the people in this world, he was still lower than her. She was pretty sure if the Pleadies were here they would slaughter this guy with ease. She just hates fighting enemies that can turn intangible without her understanding how. For the last 4 minutes, she had fired several spells at this guy, and he just fazed through them and charged her with a kunai in hand.

"It is pointless no one can defeat an Uchiha Elite!" He said, arrogance leaking from his words as Evil Eye sighed in annoyance.

"God, do you ever shut up?" She asked as she aimed a green magic circle at the water, and out of the water came some water whips forcing him to stop. They struck at him, but he managed to move far away from the attack. This was starting to annoy her, and she wanted this guy dead. "Please die. My Lord orders me to get rid of you and your kind." She said glaring at the man in front of her.

"Oh really then he must have underestimated me then? Let me send you back to your lord, in pieces!" He shouted as he brought his hands together in a quick pair of hand signs before firing off two fireball moves. But she saw them coming. So having a red magic circle in front of her, she absorbed the attack, shocking the Uchiha.

"You should know, unlike my allies I have studied until I reached the point where I can use the most powerful and dangerous spells. But I've learned at times it is better to have a counterspell prepared in case of people with some overpowered attacks." She said as The Masked man glared at her behind his mask.

"Spells? What are you talking about?" He asked as Evil Eye smirked under her mask.

"Nothing you have to worry about because you are still going to die today." Evil Eye said as she quickly summoned three golden circles and rain down golden beams on Tobi who used his Kamui to move out of the way of the attack. From there, he teleported to the other side of the lake wanting to avoid any more damage. Sadly, he was caught off guard when he saw the 3 tails resurface and Gargantua was there holding onto it by the tails.

"How! How is this possible? The Bijuu are some of the strongest beings in the world!?" He questioned as Evil Eye laughed.

"Gargantua is one of our strongest warriors anyway. Nothing in this world can stop him other than our Lord. Now that he has taken care of the turtle, it's time I wrap this up." She said as she summoned another golden circle out of it came golden chains that wrapped around the man's body. He tried to use his Kamui but it failed, and he was now nervous if he couldn't escape he might just die from whatever she is planning. Summoning a red circle, she aimed it right at him.

"Have a taste of your own fire." She said as she launched two fireballs right at him, but he could sense they were not chakra based but something else. They were powerful, and within seconds they were going to take him out if he didn't do something. So doing what he could, he cast the Kamui, not on the chains but himself and managed to escape. But what he didn't know was that Evil Eye had loosened the shackles so he could do that and avoid. This way he would not die from the fireballs but escape to inform his little group. Doing this he would want revenge against her lord, but stick to the shadows to try and evaluate them. This was Lord Ainz's plan. He wanted them on the defensive for a bit so he can make some more heat waves in other places. Her master was amazing. Most might be wondering how did Evil Eye end up in the service of the Great Lord Ainz?

Well, she and her team had grown tired of their kingdom and dreamed of a time where they would be able to fight for a higher purpose. At this time she was in love with Ainz's other persona, Momon who was a dark armored clad warrior. Her team was worried about her affection for the man, but she didn't care he was someone worthy of her undead heart. Especially after he saved her from a near death affair with Demiurge during one of their missions. From there when the war on the kingdoms began, she was told the truth, and instead of turning on him she joined him. Her team hesitated at first but eventually agreed to join up when finding out their own kingdom was about to turn them in for just associating with Ainz. This annoyed them, and they swore they would never let something like that happen to them.

Within that time, they helped him conquer most of the world and then stayed by his side as his personal women squad that protected him. Hell, all the women on the team wanted to be with him. He welcomed it and wanted to see what was to come from this new affair now that he had a human body they wanted to know if they would finally become mothers shortly. But that is a stretch for much later.

Looking over at the Sanbi, she summoned an orb and had the giant turtle monster sealed into the sphere. From there she examined it swimming around in a small ocean of water in the sphere.

"Well, mission accomplished, good job Gargantua." She said as giant monster moved its head down, and Evil Eye pats him. She was not sure, but she was sure he was enjoying the nice gesture due to how bright the red light was shining. From what she gathered Gargantua at one time could not move without Lord Ainz's permission but that had changed in this world. Due to Shaltear collecting the souls of the shinobi that dared to oppose her and CZ having a soul inside of her from an attack on her mind they managed to merge them to give to Gargantua. It leads to him developing his own pseudo soul that when active allowed him to move on his own and attack on his own. The big thing is that he can't do advance thinking or functions just follow first orders of having him follow someone, take down something, or kill something that annoyed them. Plus he was like an overgrown puppy that only wanted to please its master and acted sad if it feels like it failed.

Evil Eye put her free hand to her head.

'My Lord. Gargantua and I have accomplished our objectives.' She said, informing her master of her accomplishment.

'Excellent report back to the tomb as soon as a possible, I have an assignment for you and your team that needs your attention and touch I guess you could say.' Ainz said calmly.

'Of course, my Lord may I ask what it is?' She asked.

'Simple there is a village known as Nadeshiko that is rumored to be a tribe of women and is said to be strict on letting men into their land. I need your team to go there and convince them it is in their best interest to join us. Tell them I'm willing to let them stay their own independent nation in a trade that they swear their loyalty to me when the time comes and if I need their assistance in any significant war effort shortly.' He explained.

'Of course my lord and if they refuse?' She asked, a sharper edge to her voice.

'Make sure they don't. But IF they do, then show them a reason as to why they should join our alliance.' Ainz said as she nodded.

'As you wish and where will you be my lord?' She asked as Ainz chuckled.

'I'm currently entering the land of Spring and seeking an audience with an old friend. Until then, I want everyone either guarding the tomb or working on an assignment.' He said with an unseen smile .

'Very well my lord.' Evil Eye said before she cut the link.

After the communication was cut off, Evil Eye motioned the giant stone monster to follow her home. It was going to be a long road home, and she was sure that this mission was going to be in a particular word, troublesome.

(Spring)

Koyuki couldn't believe it. This man that man Sebas wanted her to meet was a teen wearing some fancy looking robes and accompanied by some tiny girl with a giant scythe. From what she could tell this person was powerful but was suppressing their power to avoid a conflict.

"Koyuki you look as beautiful as the day we met all those years ago." The man said as Koyuki gave him a confused stare.

"I'm sorry I don't remember meeting." She said as she knew she would recognize someone like this.

"Indeed you would not recognize me because some things are different about me, but I assure you will recognize this." He said as he used his magical illusions and changed his hair and clothes.

"Naruto!? but that is impossible!" Koyuki shouted as she stared at the dead man in front of her.

"It was impossible for me to defeat your uncle with a rainbow Rasengan right? I was the one who helped you decide to lead your country and take part in your new movie." He said as Koyuki scoffed.

"Those are known facts you could still be anybody." She countered as Naruto sighed figuring this was going to be the case so he brought something out no one else would possibly have. It was a dark ruby necklace, what the rest of his team at the time didn't know is that he swiped this off Doto. More in the sense that after taking the gem he kept it as insurance if he ever needed her help.

"That necklace... I remember Naruto taking it, but I never thought." She said before it finally hit her like a ton of bricks. "It is you Naruto." She said crying at the sight of the teen that was that little boy that gave her the strength to stand up to her uncle. She came down from her throne and hugged him missing the sadistic look the little loli was giving her. From there, Naruto returned the hug and the crystal to her when a woman in a trench cloak and fishnet shirt came out from behind the throne with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto-Kun?" She asked.

"My Snake Charmer, I have returned." He said as she smiled at him, she wanted to believe it was true. Only he ever called her that, no one else knew about his pet nickname so she walked up to him and did the one thing she could do.

She slugged him in the stomach.

Naruto felt the wind knocked out of him.

'She is just as strong as I remember that punch hurt like hell.' Naruto thought to himself as he held his stomach.

Zesshi would generally kill anyone that dared to harm her lord, but she was told this might happen. Apparently, she suffered at the hands of the village like he did and was all alone again. So he was expecting a punch from her for his actions and not returning sooner.

"Y-y-your still as strong as I remember." He said, stuttering at the beginning due to the punch, as Anko laughed.

"Yeah well, I owe you that after leaving me alone for so long." She said as Naruto laughed.

"True but I couldn't reach this world until a few months ago." He said calmly as Anko just smiled.

"I understand I'm just glad to have you back." She said as Naruto returned the smile and hugged her tightly.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere, my love." He said as Zesshi smiled. While she knew that she and the other girls would not have priority over Anko, it was still a touching moment. This meant she was going to be the Queen of the Tomb. Even though this will drive them mad for being stronger than her he promised to treat them all the same. But she was his first love so they would let this slide or otherwise anger their lord.

"So Anko-chan you have gotten stronger since I last saw you. Want to come back to my home and learn some new moves and grow stronger than any other woman in this world?" Naruto suggested as Anko turned to the ruler of spring.

"If that is alright with Koyuki." She said as Koyuki nodded.

"It's fine just promise that you both will visit me shortly." She said as Naruto smiled.

"I will, and I'm leaving something for you." He said as a dark golden rune appeared on the floor, and from there she saw the room covered in the light. "This is an alert rune that will allow us to know if someone enters the palace and is a threat. From there, someone from the Tomb shall respond and attack this person or people and save your life." He said as is group of three made their exit.

"Thank you. Naruto-Kun, I hope to see you and Anko again soon." She said to herself as she had a small blush on her face. Her line of sight focused on the door the group used to leave.

(Iwa)

Aura was bored, today she had run into a group of mercenaries that thought she was some rich kid to rob. More they wanted to rob her of all the money, her life, and maybe her virginity if she was guessing right. But honestly, she could care less about that. She had killed most of them before she summoned Hamske to kill them. He seemed to enjoy slaughtering those that dared to challenge his lord and his right to rule this nation. Turning her head, she saw her brother approaching her and smiled while hopping off the mountain of corpses that are left.

"So the rumors true about Iwa?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No, apparently the place is the exact opposite of what we believed. Apparently from what I can gather Iwa has held no real grudge against Konoha in the last few years until recently. Apparently what happened during the last Great Shinobi War was forgiven due to both sides having suffered tremendous losses. For them, Minato was a man of great respect who compensated the families of the people he killed and apologized for their loss of lives." Mare explained as Aura scratched her chin in thought.

"I see so they might be a good ally for the cause?" She asked as Mare nodded.

"Yep, from what I can gather it is only Konoha's old generation that is spreading this propaganda. It seems only the older Iwa shinobi are the bitter ones." Mare said as Aura smiled.

"Huh funny how that works out the worst nation in the world actually is the one that wants to end the problems." Aura said as she laughed a bit at that. Mare joined in with a small laugh of his own. But they stopped with Aura sighed.

"You can come out of the shadows we know you are there. Your spying on us hoping we will reveal our plans for this poor nation right?" She said as both her and her brother turned their heads. When they did, they saw Jiraiya, staring them down. He had a glare on his face due to him hating he was found out so quickly. He just arrived in the nation a while ago to try and sow the seeds of chaos by planting some rumors about Kumo coming for their land. But now it was ruined by these two small kids.

"Who are you two and do you serve that Lord Ainz fellow I heard about?" He asked as Aura stared at him with nothing but boredom in her eyes.

"Yeah what if we do?" Aura said as frowned in boredom. While among the guardians she might not be the most potent powers or magical wise she was definitely more than powerful enough to deal with this fool. Especially since her brother was here and together, they were on par with some of the other guardians when it comes to combat.

"Then I'm going to get straight to the point? Where is your leader?" Jiraiya asked as Aura laughed.

"You think we would answer that?" She said before she saw him gone in a blur.

"Maybe this will loosen your tongue!" Aura was already leaping over his punch and landing on the extended arm. This shocked Jiraiya immensely never seeing her leave her spot or turning to face him.

'Her speed is higher than that of Gai this is bad! Without toads, I don't really have the same fighting chance I had against S-classes before.' Jiraiya thought to himself in panic.

"Well, that was slow if you are going to fight us then you better step your game up." Aura said before she leaped off the arm in a front flip and brought her foot down in an axe kick to the ground. Jiraiya managed to substitute with a log but when he did it was shattered into splinters, and the ground was cracked from the kick. "Huh I guess he was right they are nimble on their feet." She said looking at the broken log.

"That is more than you'll ever know." Jiraiya said as he went through some handsigns.

 **"Fire Style: Twin Dragon Attack!"** Puffing his cheeks up he released the move and out of his mouth came two fire heads of dragons. When they reached Aura, she took the attack head-on. The explosion was massive, and he smiled at his handy work.

"That's one down just one to go, and this one looks weaker." He said as Mare frowned.

"I wouldn't jump the gun on that one." Before Jiraiya could ask what he meant he was hit in the back of the head by a spinning roundhouse kick. He was taken off the ground but landed on his feet when he hit the ground.

"That was weak." Aura said as she had her hands behind her head and sighed. "Man I heard from people you were strong, but I guess this happens when you don't have someone to leech off like the Toads right?" She asked with a smile.

"How do you know that!" Jiraiya asked shocked. No one outside Konoha knew about that, and he was sure he never told any of his spies about this.

"To be honest, it was not hard to find out. We just poked around your village for a bit and found out from there that that happened." Jiraiya growled he couldn't let this get out if it hadn't already. Because then the women would not respect him anymore and he would be in deep trouble if old enemies came looking for his head after what he did to them years ago.

"You won't leave here with that information!" He said as he gathered his chakra in his hands. In doing so, he formed a Rasengan that grew in size to the point that it was the size of a giant beach ball.

"Woah that looks dangerous." Aura said as she gathered some of her magic and slammed her hand to the ground. "Better even the odds right now or go for overkill." She finished when the toad sage got close to her, he saw a golden light before he hit something. Looking up he saw that he didn't hit the girl, but he hit a mountain of a monster that had some kind of red lines on its body. Looking down the being seemed to get a darker red shade, and he could guess it was not happy to be attacked. It released a primal roar that shook the entire landscape and even alerted everyone in Iwa and the two-tailed jinchurrikki.

"Nice idiot now he's pissed." Aura said with a sigh. This was going to be messy for the toad sage. While he was not on her level alone, Gargantua was different. He could easily wipe out this entire country if he wanted to due to him having high immunity to chakra. For him, he was a monster given human flesh and someone that even the gods themselves would press to beat. Hell, she knows, the entire tomb fought it and nearly died fighting this monster. It was stronger than even Albedo, and that was something that terrified them. Ainz was the only thing that it wanted to please, and if it feels like his master would be angry with him he gets angry, and then you can kiss your ass goodbye.

Jiraiya then went through some hand signs again and fired off another set of set of fireballs at the monster. But the minute the attacks hit the creature, it looked to be more irritated. Its red eye thing was glowing brightly, and it seemed to be charging up an attack.

"Oh fuck, guess it's time to bring out my ace in the hole." He took a deep breath and was gone from his spot and out of sheer distance he was at the border of the country. But Gargantua was still angry and fired a dark red beam from its eye, and the attack blew up where the man was. He survived through substitution he looked at the damage of the attack. It had taken out three mountains in a single attack.

'This is bad I really need to get back to Konoha to warn them about this! If anything I might have to find something that can even the odds against a monster like that it rivals the Kyuubi!' Jiraiya thought, fearing for his home.

 **"Secret art: Run like a Bitch jutsu!"** With that move, he was gone and heading back to Konoha.

Mare looked at his sister with concern.

"Sister you know our job was not to draw attention right? We might have alerted an entire country to our presence." He said as Aura shrugged.

"Yeah I know, but at the same time, I was not going to waste more time with that weakling. I mean you had your magic ready, but it would be a waste. Plus this way we can talk to everyone in one place. However..." Aura trailed off, looking at the destroyed mountains with a sigh. "Ainz might not be happy about the destruction." She finished.

 **"M-M-M-Mas-Master Mad?"** Gargantua asked.

Looking up at the big guy Aura smiled.

"Nah don't worry about it big guy I promise you won't be in trouble. I brought you so I'll take the bla-" She stopped talking and looked at Gargantua with her brother in shock. "Holy shit you can talk!" She shouted as Gargantua nodded.

 **"B-b-b-barely. Learn... by people."** He said as Aura nodded.

"Okay, I guess that is a side effect of the souls merging then. So big guy anything you want to say?" She asked as the giant nodded.

 **"D-d-d-dark secret, Master deserves."** He said as Mare and Aura looked at each other.

Those words both confused and shocked the two.

"Alright, the big guy let's send you home then. The master will want to speak to you personally about this dark secret." Aura said and in a bright light, the great stone golem was gone and in his place was the army of Iwa and the two demons containers.

"Well, are you going to explain who you are and why you are here?" An Iwa shinobi asked as Aura smiled.

"Sure." If there was one thing Aura can do, that talks her way out of any situation.

Mare...not so much. But many would question why a boy was wearing girl clothes due to cross-dressing not being known in this world.

(Tomb)

Back at the tomb Ainz had settled Anko in and was about to spend the night with his charming snake mistress, but Gargantua had returned and apparently from some of the servants, it seems he was talking. While he thought this might happen, he didn't think it would be so quick. Apparently, there was something he wanted to tell him, and it was essential. Hearing this he said Anko that would have to wait a bit longer to lose her virginity. If the big guy thought it was important and if he was trying to tell him, then he would respond. Anko understood and told him that since she waited this long, she could wait just a bit longer.

"Well, Gargantua what is you wanted to tell me?" He asked as he stared at the giant.

 **"Dark... secret. Hidden... in Konoha."** He said as Ainz nodded

"Yes I understand that but what is it?" Ainz asked.

 **"True... Will of Fire... powerful... artifact... possessing... something."** Gargantua said as Ainz raised a brow.

"Wait you are saying that the Will of Fire is actually some kind of weapon then?" He asked as the giant nodded.

 **"Yes... powerful weapon... capable of great damage... the tomb would suffer."** Gargantua said as Ainz looked down in thought.

'I get it. The big guy has the souls of ANBU and some other shinobi, so he knows about this great weapon that is in that rotten village. So after going through the memories, he was able to pick out the weapon in question. The only reason Shaltear didn't was because she can only use the blood to power herself up, not read the memories themselves.' He thought to himself as Gargantua caught his attention again.

 **"Dark... source... must free."** He said confusing Ainz.

"Free? what do you mean free?" Ainz asked.

 **"Past... powers weapon... must free."** Was his received answer.

"I don't think I understand old friend. Do you know where the weapon is hidden precisely?" He asked as the giant nodded.

 **"Behind... the past... deep inside... only the leader knows. ROOT... look... but never... find."** He said only confusing Ainz more.

"The past? Deep inside? Only the leader knows?" Ainz said to himself as scratched his head for several minutes trying to decipher what he was trying to tell him. But he was still confused. That was until Albedo and Sebas appeared, somehow feeling their lord's frustration.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" Sebas asked as Ainz turned to him.

"Maybe you two can help me. Gargantua has told me that Konoha is in possession of a powerful weapon that is capable of great harm to the Tomb. He says that it is powered by something, but he is not able to fully tell me the details. He can only give hints." Ainznsaid as Albedo grabbed his attention.

"What would be the hints then?" She asked as Ainz folded his arms.

"Hidden behind the past, hidden deep, and ROOT has looked but can't find it, and the leader is the only one that would know." He said as both of them thought about the hints.

Albedo and Sebas thought it over a few seconds until it hit Sebas.

"Could it possibly be hidden in the mountain of the Hokage?" He asked as Ainz looked at him.

"You mean the Hokage mountains?" He asked, just making sure of what he heard. Sebas nodded his head and thought about it. It would make sense no one really went to those other than to see the faces of the leaders of the past. But that still raised the question of what exactly was powering it or what it could do.

"Master if this weapon is really as dangerous as Gargantua has pointed out maybe we should tell Narberal to look for it. She is undercover in the village and might be able to get access if she plays her role right." Albedo said as Sebas nodded.

"Indeed my lord. If we have her knock out Tsunade, maybe she can reach the Will of Fire weapon and find out what exactly is powering the weapon itself." He said as Ainz shook his head.

"I get that. But at the same time if she is found out, then she would have to retreat and while I don't think there is anyone in the village powerful enough to hurt her I want to avoid unnecessary risk." He explained.

"True." Albedo said quickly as Gargantua then started shifting around giving a sign he is there still.

 **"Path... North of the village... leads to... ancient secret...needs blood of leader...only Hokage's may enter."** He said as Ainz raised a brow.

Ainz thought about what he was talking about. This meant that something about the weapon was restricted to only the Hokage. Meaning Tsunade would HAVE to be used to enter the weapon's chamber but how? There was no way to pretend to be here if there were guards in the room and if there were not there might be some defenses. He did not want to make a mistake on something like this, there was only one shot, and if they miss it, then they might destroy the weapon. Ainz wanted to ponder this some more until something tripped off his sensors, and he looked at a holographic image where he saw Jiraiya was heading back to the village.

 **"Toad man... knows about mission... Aura failed... to kill him."** Gargantua said causing Ainz to growl.

"I guess I need to deal with this then." He said to the others before his attention was drawn to Albedo.

"I shall assist." She said as she was glowing with dark power and this was causing the tomb to shake.

"Watch from a distance, I want to deal with this fool myself personally." Ainz said as Sebas shook his head.

"We watched as you fought Shaltear many years ago and we can't bear to do the same thing again. Someone must go with you just in case." He said as Ainz sighed.

"Very well. Sebas you shall join me in this errand today." Ainz said as he released his full aura causing the entire Tomb to bow at the might of his power. "Jiraiya will die." He declared as his aura faded.

(The border of Land of Fire)

Jiraiya was so close to home, he needed to warn Tsunade of the potential enemy that is trying to gain an alliance with Iwa. He was sure of it. This Ainz guy was gathering the other nations to his side and planning on invading them shortly. He needed to get back to her and tell her it was time to unleash their secret weapon.

But the minute he saw the border in sight, someone was standing there with an old man with one eye. They looked strangely like the former child of his student, but he was not in the mood to deal with them.

"Move out of the way. This is a matter of Konoha security." He said as the teen glared at him.

"I don't think so. I can't have you getting back to Konoha and causing me trouble."

"Causing you trouble?" He asked himself as his eyes widened. "Your Ainz!" He proclaimed as teen growled at him.

"That is the name I go by now. But you knew me by a different name, isn't that right pervy sage?" Ainz asked as Jiraiya was stunned silent.

"Impossible you were killed. I saw your body turned to ashes." Jiraiya said in disbelief as Ainz growled.

"Oh, so you did destroy my old body. But thanks to the gods themselves I was blessed with a new body and more importantly a second life where I became something greater than the gods themselves. I'm a Supreme Being, a Demon Ruler, and an Undead." Ainz said as Jiraiya scoffed.

"Yeah right, you can't be. But you know what? It doesn't matter because once I defeat you here, I'll just drag you back to be used as our weapon like you were always meant to be." He said as Ainz chuckled.

"About that, your gonna have some problems considering the fact that I'm going to kill you here and now. Adding onto that, I no longer have the Kyuubi and you lost the toads long ago. As it is now, compared to me. Your nothing but a useless child." Ainz said as Jiraiya growled and charged the boy.

"I don't need them to beat sense into you about respecting your betters!" He said as Ainz snorted and was gone the minute he was inches of punching him. He reappeared next to him and hit him across the face sending him sailing.

"Sebas make sure no one interferes if they show up! Kill them if you must. I will have my revenge!" Ainz ordered butler bowed to him, and he took off after the man. Thanks to Aura getting something for him before heading to Iwa, he had the perfect means of punishing the fool before he died and finding this Will of Fire and taking what was inside of it.

Jiraiya got off the ground and rubbed his jaw. The kid was stronger than he was before, but he was too arrogant. The minute he slipped up he was going to place a seal on him to knock him out and take him back to the village.

Ainz was in front of him frowning at the man before motioning him to come on. Jiraiya leaped into action and thrust a palm strike at his stomach, but it was knocked it away. He launched an axe kick upward, but he moved out of the way slightly before having him try to bring it down on top of his head. Ainz walked out of the way of that one as well before throwing a push kick into his stomach sending him skidding across the ground. The Sage leaped at him flying through hand signs,

 **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"** Jiraiya shouted as Ainz waited for the dragons to come into range before activating his eyes and absorbing the chakra. Jiraiya was shocked by his attack not even exploding, but it seemed as if they just disappeared as a whole. Looking at his eyes, he saw a mixture of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. Seeing those two eyes fused together made him worried. This kid had two of the most influential eyes in the world, and he was not even flinching at using them.

"Tell me Jiraiya I've always been curious. Why?" Ainz asked as Jiraiya played the fool.

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why did you betray me? Why have me killed? What were you hoping to accomplish with my death? Was this revenge for your student or was this revenge against me for something else?" Ainz asked as he stared at the former toad sage.

"You want to know? Fine. The Toads foretold a prophecy of a child born of great suffering that was going to be the one that determines the fate of this world. No child should have that much control, so Tsunade and I decided we were going to control you from the shadows, drain you of all assets, and more importantly make you suffer. This way when the time came, you would be an easy to control weapon. Hell, we told the children of your class about the monster inside of you, and they agreed to help us in the hopes of seeing you as a tool. But your spirit and will was too strong, and you continued to push forward. So Danzo made the ultimatum that you needed to be eliminated before you found out and could destroy this world. Plus, if you weren't born Minato and Kushina would still be alive." He said as Ainz scoffed.

"So you condemned me for some stupid plan? You didn't want the off chance I found out about you torturing me and leaving me for dead? The plans to turn me into a weak weapon for the village to fight off the enemies but not enough to be a real threat to you?" He asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes, it is the way of the world. All demon containers were meant to be controlled and used as weapons. Your parents knew this, and so did the other Hokages." He said as Naruto glared at him.

"Really so you are saying without a doubt that my parents-" Naruto tried to speak only for Jiraiya to stop him.

"Don't say that monster! You are not worthy of being their child or of their blood." He spat out as Ainz glared.

"Fuck you. So you are saying without a second doubt that all the previous Hokages and my parents would agree with what you did to me?" Ainz asked as he tried to suppress a evil smile.

"Of course. They knew the village came first and it must continue coming first even if it means sacrificing your children." He said as Naruto let his smile show.

"Well then lets test that theory shall we." He said as he pulled something out from his robe and when Jiraiya saw what it was, he paled.

"Where did you get that!?" He asked in fear.

"Oh in some ancient ruins, as an Uzumaki I know of our connection to the Shinigami and plus the god owes me some favors so I don't think he would mind me summoning him with this." Naruto said as he put the mask on his face, and without warning, Jiraiya launched himself at him with his Rasengan in hand.

"You won't bring the dead back you monster! Die! Rasengan!" Jiraiya screamed as Naruto held out his other hand whispering,

 **"Almighty Push."** When those words reached Jiraiya's ears, he was sent flying across the ground and into a tree while Naruto started the chant. (I know there is no chant, but this makes more sense to me, and honestly you summon a god there should be a chant right?)

 ** _Come forth you who has control of the afterlife. Bring forth the souls you have collected and presented the souls of the 1st,2nd,3rd, 4th Hokages, and the wife of the 4th. Answer my call, Shinigami! For this Uzumaki calls for you!_**

The Shinigami appeared above Naruto and opening his stomach with his knife he released five souls into the air and out of the souls they formed into five different bodies. They were Edo-Tensei bodies, but they worked still. One man stood with samurai armor that was dark red and had long black hair with black eyes. Next to him was being an with white hair and blue samurai armor with a more severe expression than the other. An old man with gray hair and a black jumpsuit armor on his body and next to him a blond-haired man with a blue jumpsuit and white cloak with flames at the bottom. Next to him was a red hair woman wearing a green dress.

"Brother?" The white haired one, Tobirama addressed the red armored Hashirama.

"Tobirama it is good to see you brother. But it would seem we've been summoned to the human world." Hashirama said as he looked around.

"So it seems. It is good to see both of you again." Hiruzen said as he sighed. He didn't like the Shinigami's stomach, but it was nice to be free from it for a while. Looking over he saw Minato being punched by his wife for sealing the Tailed beast in his son and smiling at him.

"How are we here?" He asked as Ainz coughed getting their attention and showing them the Shinigami Mask.

"I'm the one that summoned all of you." He said as Hiruzen stared at him in shock.

"Naruto is that you?" He asked as Ainz smiled at his grandfather figure.

"It is good to see you again Jiji" Ainz said as Hiruzen smiled.

"Yes, it is good to see you, grandson, how have you been?" He asked as Ainz shrugged.

"I go by Ainz now, the Supreme Being of this world." Ainz said with a slight bow.

"Son?" He heard from his left. Turning to Minato and Kushina, he smiled at them before punching Minato in the face.

"That is for sealing the tailed beast in me and believing the village would love me." Ainz said as he rolled his arm after the punch.

"Ha saw that coming Minato!" Kushina shouted as Ainz turned to his mother but felt someone rushing him. Turning his head, he sighed seeing Jiraiya going through handseals.

"How dare you do this brat! You are lower than Orochimaru! Bringing back the dead for your own sick amusement! I shall end your life here in the hopes that you repent in the next one!" Jiraiya screamed in rage as Ainz yawned.

"Tell me something I will care about." Ainz said as he performed one handsign and out of the ground came a pillar of earth that caved in Jiraiya's chest. "Now stay quiet fool." He ordered.

"Naruto what is going on?" Hiruzen asked as Ainz turned into his Linch form, shocking people with this ungodly being and the feeling of his power flowing through the area. They dare say he was probably greater the Kyuubi at this point.

"Naruto is that you?" Hiruzen asked as Ainz looked at all of those he brought back.

"This is what happened to me for believing in the village and fighting for them. Their blind arrogance and desire for power and making others suffer for nothing has made me this. I'm now a Lich demon essentially an undead. Someone that can't live or die as he pleases anymore." He explained as Kushina cried seeing her son like this, Minato gripped his fist tightly, Hiruzen turned away from him, saddened to see his grandson like this. The other hokages were disgusted.

"How could this happen?" Hashirama asked as Ainz cast a memory spell on all them, and they saw everything that happened. His past, his execution, what occurred during his return, and all the truths that Jiraiya was hiding all of these years.

Safe to say after seeing this Hiruzen approached his former student and without warning picked him off the ground and kicked him into a tree.

"You have disappointed me for the last time Jiraiya. Today I show you my rage!" Hiruzen roared as he leaped into action and started pounding his student with pure Taijutsu and showed no mercy by breaking all the bones in his body. The others joined in with Minato hitting him in the back with the Rasengan, Hashirama holding him in place with his wood release, Tobirama hitting him with his lightning sword, and Kushina hitting him with her chakra chains and sapping his chakra away.

"Please Minato you have to stop-" Jiraiya tried to speak only to get punched in the face while the chains held him in place and the mokuton worked as a secondary layer helping the chains.

"Listen to you!?" Minato asked in outrage. "The man that tortured my son! Who ignored my last wishes! You don't deserve the last word Jiraiya! All you deserve is death!" He screamed as he turned from his former teacher with Naruto walking up to him and sighing.

"You know I dreamt of this day, and the only regret that I have is that I can only do this once." Naruto lied, but he was not going to let him know the true extent of his abilities. With his hand raised up he cast a powerful spell that summoned a giant fireball in his hand.

"Burn for your sins." Naruto said, his voice, frighteningly calm.

"No matter what Naruto. The world will come for you and they will do everything they can to stop you." Jiraiya said as Ainz merely scoffed.

"Let them come. I conquered worlds before and this will be no different. The gods themselves decreed this world ready to die." He said as he released the fireball and incinerated his former sensei in a torrent in flames. Once his body was gone, he turned to the group and pulled out his wand of resurrection and waved it at them. Soon the bodies were made into actual living breathing bodies. The group was shocked, but Naruto turned back into his human form.

"I want to know do any of you know what the Will of Fire is? There is a theory that it is some kind of weapon that is sealed somewhere in the Hokage mountain. I don't know what it can do, but I want to remove it from the equation and stop Konoha from having a means of hurting me in the future." Ainz asked as he stared at the previous Kages.

Minato, Kushina, and the first two hokages shook their heads in denial. But Hiruzen let out a sigh instead.

"Yes, I know what it is. It the last option weapon that gathers the chakra of the person inside of the crystal. Essentially anyone that is an enemy of Konoha is turned to ash by the power of the crystal, but it is a one time use every 10 years." He explained as the others turned to him.

"Hiruzen who is inside the crystal?" Hashirama asked as Hiruzen shook his head.

"I don't know who it is. but I know they are someone from our past that has connections to the Kyuubi." He said as Ainz smiled. His grandfather was lying, but he knew from reading his emotions he was doing it to prevent something from coming out. Naruto knew that he was trying to hide what he had there and it is linked to his teacher.

"I see, I know who it is now. Quick let's head there and take care of it." Ainz said and within seconds, the group of four hokages, a former container, a butler, and Supreme Being made great haste and found the hidden entrance outside the village and moved through the tunnel hidden inside of an illusion stone. Inside they wandered down the halls before climbing up a few flights of stairs and arriving in a large room. The room itself was very large, and inside the room, they saw a giant red crystal in the form of fire sitting in the center of the room. Inside the diamond was a red hair woman who had odd markings on her body.

"I knew it." Ainz said as Hashirama ran up to the crystal and saw the woman and knew who she was.

"Mito! What the fuck Hiruzen?! Did you do this!?" He asked as Hiruzen sighed knowing his earlier lie was revealed and there was no point in hiding it,

"Yes, I'm sorry sensei, but it was Mito's last wish. She wanted to be preserved in this to avoid someone coming for her body. But sadly, it seemed that she was hit with some kind of curse, and now she has something else sealed into her and increasing her power to greater heights. We believe it was some kind of backlash from the Kyuubi leaving her body and her being imprisoned in that mysterious stone." Hiruzen said as Ainz spoke up

"Because she is not who she was before." He said as he walked up to the stone. Ainz touched it and smiled. "She was hit with a curse. That much is true, but there is more. Apparently, this crystal is from the original Chakra Tree meaning that it has the power of Kaguya sealed into it. When you sealed her into the crystal, it seemed some of Kaguya's chakra slipped into her body thus returning her youth and making her the host of the Otsutsuki goddess." Ainz said as Tobirama looked confused.

"How is that possible though? The story is that she was sealed away in the moon no?" He asked as Ainz shook his head.

"No that is what history wants people to believe. But from what I can guess, Kaguya must have sealed some of her chakra into this crystal as a means to have a way of removing the chakra from her own children and returning it to the tree. But sadly her body was sealed into the moon, but her chakra was in the stone and the Tailed Beast. Thankfully, with Mito being someone of her bloodline she was able to activate the dormant chakra in the crystal, and now she is reborn inside of Mito while the body in the moon has died permanently." Ainz explained as Hashirama looked towards him.

"So Mito has another being sealed into her." He said as Ainz nodded his head and used his eyes and shattered the glass. Mito fell out of the glass and into the arms of her husband. Naruto walked up to her and with a few quick hand signs he removed the chakra in her body that was Kaguya's and threw it across the room. A massive explosion rocks the room and out of the light came the goddess herself. She had her third eye shut, but Naruto could tell other than that oddity she was the idea of perfection in this world. Even under those robes, she was a bombshell and someone that anyone would be stupid to turn down.

"Welcome back Kaguya glad to have you come back." Ainz welcomed the goddess as she stared at him.

"You have my son's chakra. Hagaromo yes?" Kaguya asked as she stared at the teen in front of her.

"Yes, and we have much to discuss in how this world is to be changed." She nodded her head, and soon everyone gathered around and teleported out of the room before Tsunade showed up to see the Will of Fire destroyed. She screamed in utter rage. Her weapon was gone making their village weaker, and she feared for what is to come shortly.

 **(Chapter End)**

 **So I decided to go for a twist: Mito was always alive, but due to the crystal she had become a host to Kaguya. Kaguya's body in the moon is going to fade away, and now she is reborn into this world. Kaguya was planning on using the crystal by having her chakra infused so she could remove the chakra from he sons and then sending it back to the Great Tree. But she died before this happened and was sealed into the moon. Luckily she had chakra in the crystal so now she is able to return through Mito. So far everyone other than Madara and Jiraiya is out of the picture. I was thinking of making his part longer, but I guess his humiliation at the hands of Gargantua was bad enough for him, and then Naruto beating him easily was terrible enough. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, not my best work I'll admit, but it will get better as the story progresses.**


	5. Tomb of Death, True Love, Harem Revealed

**I took some inspiration for this chapter from season 3 but with some added twists. I hope you guys like it and understand Naruto is not a hero he is a person that wants something in this world and wants those that hurt or crossed him to pay for it. So keep this in mind when you are reading this. Also I would like to say I'm giving my beta a bit of a break from reviewing my stuff since he got my other stuff out. If someone wants to step in and be my beta then please voice it to me. As of now I've reviewed this one the best that I could and if there is something wrong with it I'm sorry but I'm doing the best that I can just to try and tell the story.**

 **More updates after this busy week hopefully and DXD Conqueror will should be updated after this.**

 **Please enjoy,**

Chapter 5

Invaders, New Alliances, Expanding Ranks, True Loves

In the Great Tomb of Nazarik Ainz was stirring in emotions. First, he had his family back and his grandfather figure who really is just his grandfather in everything but blood. When they came to the tomb he explained everything to them, from his time as Ainz and what he learned about the villages. For Hiruzen and his parents they were torn about what happened to him and ashamed of how their families were behaving at this point. For Hiruzen it made him wish someone in his family trusted him but sadly it didn't seem to be the case. The other kages were torn about what happened to their dream and how it was nothing like they hoped it would be, realizing that sadly their words were misinterpreted and now the village was out for being #1 instead of being the leader of the next generation.

Another thing that was addressed was Kaguya, not only was she a goddess of great power and control she was someone that feared by all. For her, she was happy to be alive again after being stuck in that crystal for all of that time and only having Mito to talk to got old after a while. She made it clear she wanted to return the chakra to the tree as the previous arrangement was and he would allow this only for first those that crossed him and are not worthy of death. Kaguya accepted this deal and became his goddess and head of his branch for chakra studies and research while also being on par with some of the floor guardians earning their respect. Especially since she was not really human anymore was a plus for them.

The tomb also threw a great welcoming to the parents of their lord and made them honored guests while giving them the best accommodations as possible. The others were given similar treatment with Hiurzen given the best treatment for being the grandfather figure to their lord. For them, this was what the tomb was meant for to welcome friends and allies while also being used to punish those that dare to try and infiltrate their home.

Which ironically is what was happening at this point, apparently from Naberal Gama told them, a group of mercenaries with a Konoha shinobi team and couple of ROOT teams were infiltrating his home. The team was that of his former followers Konohamaru and his friends and teacher Ebisu. Alongside them was Hanabi Hyuuga who was with her own team of three Branch members of the Hyuuga clan. Normally people would not be able to reach the tomb on their own but for this moment, Ainz allowed them to come to the island before sealing it back off. How did he accomplish this? Simple really, he put in false information to Konoha that looked like it came from Jiraiya's spies and that they talked about a potential hiding place for Ainz. It was rumored to have riches out of this world along with artifacts powerful enough to rival even the great Bijuu. Hearing this their greed got the better of them so they sent the teams along with hiring a group of mercenaries to help be used at canon fodder if he had to guess.

Ainz was watching the proceedings from his throne room with his allies standing next to him and his allies and family being with them.

"It would seem that our guests are beginning their infiltration."

"Indeed Lord Ainz how would you like to proceed?" Ainz thought it over but turned to Hiruzen,

"Grandfather would you like to make sure that your grandson's team makes it to us so you can confront him?" Hiruzen had a moment of uncertainty but settled,

"Yes, I wish to speak to him and see if I can still change him if not then his death is by his own arrogance." Ainz walked up to him and pat him on the shoulder,

"Fear not, even if he has a death I will not force you to watch if you wish it."

"Thank you Naruto." He and only his parents were allowed to call him by his real name when they were not surrounded by enemies.

"Now," looking at the screen, "Pleiadies I want you to take care of anyone of the mercenary crews that you might run into. After that if any of them are alive bring them to the torture and experiment chamber is that clear?" Alpha bowed her head to him,

"Of course our lord do you want us to do it though?"

"Feel free, there is no reason you girls should hold back. But make sure not to destroy the room if avoidable."

"Understood our lord." The pleiadies left the room leaving him to plan who the ROOT shinobi team was going to fight and how to get Konohamaru and his team to his sight.

"Demiurge is there anyone you think of interest of the ROOT team?" The demon smiled,

"I think this would be a perfect chance for us to let our 'friend' have some play time." Ainz knew who he was talking about, after all they were one of his allies in the great war and it would be good to have them unleashed with the freedom they wanted.

"Very well, tell them to head to the chamber they arrive in and I want them to kill some but not all of them. Just so they have someone to torture and break in their free time."

"Of course my lord your will be done." Naruto saw he left to prepare while he looked at Konohamaru and sighed,

"I fear the heart of the old man but this is needed." Turning to Hashirama and the others. "What are your feelings with what is about to happen?" Tobirama was the first to answer,

"They knew the risk entering the realm of someone that might be here and that is their fault. If they die or are captured and tortured then that is on them no one else." Hashirama nodded his head in agreement with his brother, Mito answered,

"While I don't like doing this to children that we knew or got to see grow up I understand why this is happening and will support you great one." Kaguya snorted,

"I feel nothing for them, they are merly bugs that have no place in this world anymore."

"You know our beliefs son and we stand by you even through the darkest points."

"Good, now everyone get into position for the party to really begin, except Albedo." Everyone left the room other than Albedo leaving her wondering what her lord wants to ask her.

"My Lord?"

"Albedo, I want you to answer honestly, without any other reasoning, do you love me?" The succubus (I never knew she was one) was shocked by the question but answered,

"Of course my lord you are my world and the other guardians-,"

"That is not what I'm asking."

"Then lord what-,"

"Without the programming, do you love me enough that you would spend eternity at my side?" She smiled brightly,

"Of course my lord even if I could never have your child I would spend eternity with you."

"I see," standing from his throne he changed from his skeletal form and back into his human form before placing his hand on her face. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear this. After I gained my new body things have changed for me and I can honestly next to Anko you are the most important woman in my life. I wish to tell you I return your love."

Tears streamed down the face of the woman who was thinking this was some horrible dream,

"Please my lord tell me this is real. Tell me this is not another cruel dream." He smiled and kissed her leaving her shocked.

"This is not a dream my love, you are one of the centers of my world and I will never lose you to anyone I promise you that." She smiled brightly and kissed him back,

"I as well my Lord my soul belongs to you and only you."

"Then consider this our bonding, we are now husband and wife but know that while that might be true I loved Anko the longest."

"Of course she is the main wife of your human brides but I'm the main one for the inhuman brides." He smiled,

"Little odd to say but we can work the details later. Now shall we watch the slaughter?" She smiled and stood by his throne but instead he pulled her to him and put her on his lap leaving her blushing. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her in the crook of her neck. Today was the best day of her life and one she would hold over that damn vampire for the rest of her life, life was good.

First Floor

A group of armored mercenaries were wandering around the halls after being separated by the rest of the group. The shinobi teams went other ways while some of the other teams either waited outside or were heading to different levels in the tomb. It was massive and from what they could already find in some of the smaller nearby buildings there was massive riches throughout the land. If they just were to stick to those then they would not care about the rest of the riches in the tomb. But they needed to see if this Lord Ainz was real and if so maybe cash in on his death.

But entering a vast room they saw a group of maids standing there with either creepy smiles or just blank expressions.

"Who are you?" Alpha smiled,

"We are the Pleadies, servants of the greatest lord in the land. The one that stands at the top of all mountains. Today is not your day humans for your death has been promised by our lord. But since we are not wanting to disappoint him, we decided to make a game of it, we will take turns killing some of you at a time. In exchange, you can attack as a group at the one person or attack all of us-," The group didn't listen any longer and charged at the maids leaving her to sigh, "Humans are so rude. Oh well, ladies lets get to work and remember try not to kill of them if you can avoid it."

Within seconds the women attacked the group and each was launching assaults one those that were in front of them. Alpha was punching them with great strength sending them flying backwards and even breaking their bones with what she would call weak strikes.

Beta was using her scepter Morningstar staff to impale some of the people coming at her while clawing the others. CZ had a rifle in her hand and started unloading magical bullets into her enemies with ease while making sure to not kill some of them. They were going to bleed out if they were not careful but most would live for them to wish they didn't.

Solution however was using her speed to get behind her enemies to stab them with the knife in her hands and when they hit her she just turned into her normal state. There weapons were absorbed into her slime before she smiled and continued to attack them and try to break them mentally. Entoma on the other hand was using her talismans to keep some in place or use them for elemental attacks. Some bugs even came to her aid and she used them to kill some of the men there and make sure they were ready for when she was hungry.

Within ten minutes they had killed everyone in the room or cripple them. For them this was an impressive feat of control since most times they would just kill whoever was in the tomb.

"Well they sucked, I mean they were even worse than those adventures that attacked the tomb remember?"

"Yes.. very weak." CZ was examining the one's she shot and saw that they were all alive meaning more test subjects. "I managed to keep most of them alive."

"Good, I guess that means I can write up a report while we dispose of the dead ones."

"If it would be alright I would like to have a few of them for torture means and consumption." Solution was smirking down as the living ones with a dark twisted smile scaring the shit of them wishing they were dead with their allies.

"No we need to bring them in for torture but if I'm right some will be free afterwards so if you want you are free to take them when we are done or join in." She smiled,

"Excellent." Entoma was drooling underneath her mask,

"Can I?"

"sigh well it would be better to see them go to some use so feel free to eat them. Our lord has no need for the corpses of these weaklings."

"Yah!" She quickly had her bugs gather up the corpses and start dragging them away so she can eat them in peace. Alpha sighed,

"Well better they keep her filled until later." Putting her hand on her ear,

"My lord we are done here."

 _Good I saw the whole thing and I'm pleased with your performance._

"You are too kind my lord."

 _"Nonsense, also Solution can have at least three of those men for her own time. Just make sure the leader and some of the stronger one's come to the torture room is that clear?"_

"Yes." Taking her hand off her ear, "Solution change of plans you can have the four nearest to you while we take the rest." She smiled at the barley breathing men, "Death is too good for scum like you fools so enjoy."

Other Mercenary Crew (Outside)

They were running for their lives. Several armored dead warriors had appeared on the grounds. They tried fighting them off for awhile but sadly that failed to pan out due to them having enchanted weapons and the grounds being enchanted. Personally their deaths were not special other than some fried and others were stabbed due to them forgetting there is one behind them and thus their deaths meant nothing in the end.

ROOT Team

The team was moving through the ruins, their only objective was to see if this great Ainz does exist in this place and kill him. From there to bring his body back for experimentation and anyone else that is worth using to make Konoha stronger in Danzo's image. While he and Tsunade agree on some things and he is allowed more freedom he still saw her as a weak woman that is unworthy of leading in this time and age. Plus, he always wanted to be Kage, so that is something else to consider his ego won't allow himself to be second place to anyone in the world.

They entered a large open space and standing there was something they weren't expecting. It was a blond woman with a black crown on her head wearing a black dress that accentuated her body. She was wearing dark heels and her eyes were blue but had darkness radiating from them. In her hand was a red sword covered in thorns and showed power and destruction. Her smile sent shiver down their spines thinking she was some kind of monster given human flesh but they steeled themselves.

"Who are you and do you oppose Konoha?" The girl giggled slightly before licking her sword causing the blade to turn crimson.

"Oppose Konoha? No I oppose anyone that gets in the way of my time with my sweet Climb. You are doing this so I oppose you, my lord ordered me to deal with you and by edicate I shall do so without a second thought. Please, scream for me it will make this more enjoyable."

This was the princess of the former kingdom of Re-Estize and the third child of the king. She was working for Ainz for a while in exchange that he promised he was not going to harm her beloved Climb and promised her power out of this world. Doing this she turned on her family and burnt the kingdom that once stood to the ground. From there, she brought Climb to her side as a promise of a lifetime and eventually her husband. She came to care more for his personality and love and soon they became true lovers with a child between them. Sadly, Climb was still reluctant to side with Ainz at times on certain issues after what he did to his friend and mentor Gasoff but the princess was the one that mostly dealt with him. From there, he protected the tomb as long as it was required and at the aid of princess as well.

The Root charged at her and without warning drew their swords swinging to kill her in a single movement. Sadly, the attack failed with her sending them flying backward due to the waves coming off the swinging of her sword. From there, she charged at them with blinding speed and impaled one of the shinobi through the heart. He collapsed to the ground holding his chest in pain while she starts dodging jutsu being fired at her.

"Are you okay commander?" He turned to his commanding officer but found him covered in veins bulging from inside out and screaming in pain. Soon he exploded in a pile of gore frightening the rest of the shinobi present.

"Oh, it would seem I didn't hold back enough I was wanting him to suffer some more. Well, you know what they say practice makes perfect." Holding her sword to her side she said,

 **Ability Boost**

She dashed at them again and most were able to get out of range but she cut one lightly on the arm forcing him to retaliate. She blocked the strike but was impaled through the back of her head. She collapsed to the ground leaving the shinobi thinking they won.

"Quick grab the sword it might prove useful to Lord Danzo." However the shinobi that was cut collapsed to the ground after a hole formed in his head. The group was shocked by this turn of action and soon the one that stabbed her found his legs missing after one clean swipe. He screamed in pain and was begging someone to help him. The others saw her getting up with the short sword falling out of her head onto the ground without any sign of damage on her head.

"Like it? Blood Rose is a special sword that replaces the damage done to me and puts it on someone else but if I hit them in vital spots I can inject them with vines that spread throughout their entire body." Looking at the man on the ground trying to crawl away from her. She smirked darker than before, "I should also mention unless I wish to kill you, you won't die from any wound but you will continually feel the pain without having death."

"Quick grab him and lets retreat." She smiled,

"Who said you could leave?" She decapitated another ROOT leaving only the one alive and two standing there with the feeling they haven't felt before.

Fear

The two decided to cut their loses and run for it, but they received cuts along their spines by the princess. From there they collapsed to the ground with a thud and screamed in pain from the attack. She smiled before sheathing her sword,

"Now then, lets have some fun shall we?" She pulled another weapon from a pouch and it turned into a thorny whip. She swung it at one o them causing his body to wriggle in pain before feeling blood leaking out of his eyes. Then turning to the one that is on the ground did the same process before adding some lightning magic to it causing the sensations to be heightened from the pain.

"This is going to be so much fun. Once I'm done I will retrieve everything there is to retrieve from your feeble mind and present it to my lord. Then I will go be with my daughter and husband fools." She released a chilling laugh forcing the ROOTs to know they are not going to escape this darkness.

Team Ebisu

They had no idea what was going on, one minute they were proceeding deeper into the pit but then the next they were heading down a hallway to some kind of unknown location. Exiting out of the tunnel they found themselves in the coliseum with a night sky.

"Keep your wits about you honorable grandson."

"Sure thing Sensei." The team proceeded down the ground level where they saw a cloaked figure standing there with a staff in his other hand. Ebisu slowly approached the man and demanded,

"Who are you sir?"

"There are days I wished I never let you teach Konohamaru or bother Naruto. Those are my greatest mistakes in life." Removing his hood Konohamaru was crying, Udon and Moegi were shocked, and Ebisu was in disbelief.

"Lord 3rd?" He sighed,

"That's Hiruzen to be known as one of the Hokage's now, its nothing more than disgraceful. I would never wish to sully my name with the title after what my student and former friends have done." Looking at his grandson he had a twing of mixed emotions. On one hand that was his grandson the child he watched grow up before his eyes saying he was going to take his place. But now he saw that he was one of the blind followers that blamed Naruto for everything that has happened to him and his family. He knew his son Asuma was responsible for this and wished never let the man near the child if this was the case.

"Grandpa? Is that really you?"

"Yes it is Konohamaru but I'm not sure how to feel seeing you again. Tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you turn your back on Naruto? Why did you betray the boss as you called him?" The boy glared at him,

"Because it was all part of the plan. Asuma and Ebisu wanted me to pretend to be his friend to keep him loyal to the village. We were to 'look up' to him and then when the time was right betray him so he would die of heartbreak. From there, we would receive specialized training from the village and would earn the favor to one day reach my goal to become Hokage. From there, I would expunge the sins of him and his failure of family while having the next Bijuu container nothing more than a whipped dog at my side. But I was told about the seal and it was gone forever so it was fine."

Hiruzen couldn't believe it, his grandson was like this from the day they met and he fooled him as well?

"Who told you to do this?" He pointed at Ebisu who looked smugged,

"Sensei did and Uncle Asuma." Hiruzen took a drag of his pipe and without warning slammed his hand on the ground. He summoned Enma,

"Hiruzen you live. I was shocked to see your name back on the scroll but it is good to see you old friend. What is it you require?" He looked at his oldest friend and asked,

"Did Konohamaru sign the contract?"

"Yes he did we thought it was your dying wish." He sighed before blowing the smoke up,

"Then I would like you to remove him from the contract and my son as well." The ape king was shocked,

"May I know why?" He looked at the child,

"He betrayed me and everything that I once stood for when I was Hokage. He is unworthy of being my grandson, the summoner, and overall unworthy of being a Sarutobi." The ape king was shocked and Konohamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own grandfather was disowning him for wanting to destroy the demon and ensuring his own rise to becoming Hokage. For that monster that killed everyone over the years? That loser and freak? It was not fair!

"What exactly did he do?" Enma soon heard Hiruzen reciting everything that has happened and what he did to Naruto a boy he considered family more than his own blood. Looking at his partner and the grandson he nodded his head and struck his name from the contract before disappearing. Hiruzen turned from his grandson and started walking away,

"Where do you think your going traitor! Your future Hokage is speaking to you!"

"Away from here, I'm ashamed that you are of my blood and refuse to even associate with you any longer. I will let him deal with you instead to avoid the pain of watching the life leave your eyes at this point." Without warning he was standing at the highest point in the arena and disappearing at an opposing tunnel. Out of the shadows came Aura who was holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, monsters and demons today we present a special event! In this corner some stupid humans that have dared to enter our home!" Konohamaru was growling at him for insulting them while the group was getting ready with their own weapons. Moegi with her kunai and shuriken, Konohamaru with his staff, Ebisu with his windmill shuriken, Udon with his seals he had drawn up earlier.

"In this corner with his personal corner woman Albedo, the one, the only, the ruler of Nazarik and this world! The King of the Dead, Ainz Ooal Gown!" Ainz was standing there in his skeleton form and had a fancy cloak covering his body.

"So it has been a while since I saw your faces traitors."

"What the hell are you talking about we never met you before skeleton demon!" Looking at Moegi his eyes glowed unnerving her and backing away slightly. But he removed his cloak showing he was skeleton overall with some black pants covering his legs and at he was bare handed.

"Of course allow me to rectify this problem." He shifted out of his skeleton form and into his human form but this time added the blond hair and whisker marks on his face.

"If you want to become Hokage you have to defeat me." He smiled brightly causing the group to panic.

"But that is not possible you died!" He grinned ferally with his whisker marks disappearing and his hair turning back to its normal color,

"I did die but you see my death came with a reward. I ascended into the status of a god, no I'm greater than a god I'm the highest order in this world and other worlds. Not suprising since I've conquered two worlds at this point and now I'm on my third world until the next conquest. Normally I would not sully my hands with killing all of you but this time I'm making an exception since you committed the greatest crime other than breaking into my home and insulting my love ones. This is for upsetting the old man and forcing him to disown you! For that your death's will not be swift I can promise that!"

"Fear not students he was weakling before and he is a weakling now! Work together and we can take him and his army down!" Naruto grinned,

"Good come so I can show you despair. No one interfere this is my battle and I'm feeling vengeful." Albedo and Aura backed up and watched the closest to the action.

Konohamaru ran through some handsigns and fired a fireball at him, Ebisu threw his windmill shuriken before throwing out his own three fire balls. Ainz quickly deflected the windmill before absorbing the fireball attacks. Moegi threw a kunai at him and it bounced off his skin,

"Is that all?" They smiled,

"Now Udon!" Soon the area around him grew heavier, not heavily but just enough for him to notice the shift.

"Gravity seals?"

"Yeah demon and they are going to be your doom!" They gathered their chakra and fired fireballs and water strikes and lighting strikes against him. When the collided with him it caused a massive explosion. Out of the mist they saw he was standing there undamaged only whipping the dust off his shorts.

"No way he is moving regularly does that mean the seals aren't working?" He smiled,

"Oh they are working but sadly for you, they are not doing the job you were hoping they would do. So to fix this problem," Naruto stomped on the ground and destroyed the seals. This made the group panick slightly since so far that was the best technique they had in their arsenal and with it wasted they were not sure what to do. Ebisu frustrated said,

"Everyone get out of here, I will deal with this. You have to send word to Konoha so they can rally the nations against this monster and expunge him and his kind from this world." The team hesitated for a second but Moegi quickly took off being the fastest leaping out of the arena and heading further outward. Naruto smiled,

"Shaltear be a dear and deal with her. Break her first and then you can feast on her no point in letting it go to waste you know?" The vampire smiled,

"Of course it shall be done my lord." She leapt after Moegi to play with her a bit. Konohamaru took after her with Udon and Ebisu staying behind to fight Naruto. They rushed him but he quickly said,

"All Mighty Push!" Both were flung into the wall with Ebisu having his back broken and Udon being injured from the attack.

"Udon r-run!" The boy looked at his sensei and then at the monster radiating his dark aura before taking off through the path they came from. Naruto smiled feral,

"How sweet, I want to vomit." Turning to the rafter,

"Marie organize the tower to have our dear friend never escape but wind up in a place where he will feed our favorite pet." He turned to the teacher, "you on the other hand, I'm eager to see what I can do with you now."

"It matters not what you do to me because the world will rise up against you and destroy you like the Kyuubi!" Naruto laughed,

"Well the world will know the Kyuubi soon. You see," Minato appearing by his son with a blank expression, "My father has the other part of the demon inside of himself and due to this he is able to bring me the other half soon. Within time he will be the one that has both halves of the Kyuubi and soon they will give him the power to become one of the strongest in the world among shinobi." Naruto laughed at the fear in his face and Ebisu reached out for the Hokage who was showing disgust,

"Please lord 4th you must help me slay this monster!" He grew furious,

"That is my son fool and I can't wait to see what happens to you scum." He turned from the man shattering any hope he had left of being saved.

"Well then that is enough of you." He rendered him unconscious with a minor spell and looked at Albedo, "I think we can use him but I'm not sure what to do with him exactly. We have enough people to torture at this point and experiment on when we are done with them."

"I have an idea my lord." She grinned darkly and soon whispered into his ear.

"Oh how delightful dear yes do it." She bowed to him and dragged the poor fool off his doom, I would say death but this is not death more he will wish for it in the end. Naruto gathered the rest of the guaridans and summoned two screens in front of them.

"Lets see how our pests are doing while running for their lives."

Moegi and Konohamaru

Konohamaru managed to find Moegi resting on a nearby tree in a forest. She had tears running down her face and he quickly hugged her.

"Its going to be okay Moegi we will get out of here."

"I'm scared Konohamaru what if they find us here?" He smiled at her before kissing her,

"We will get out of here and then we can finally get married like we promised each other." She smiled,

"I would love that Kono-kun. I'm wondering where Hanabi is at this point she should be in the tomb somewhere."

"She most likely is dead like the rest of them but come on we need to get moving. "

"Oh my your going to continue running now?" Both looked up and saw dark red eyes standing on a tree looking downward. "So you done hiding?" She smiled at them with her bright red eyes.

"How did you find us?" She smiled,

"Oh I was already here, waiting for you to finish saying your goodbyes is all." She fell to the ground with grace before walking slowly to them. Konohamaru realizing that he needed to give Moegi time he said,

"Moegi run for it, I'll catch up when I'm done with this monster!"

"But Konohamaru-kun!"

"Don't argue just go!" She cried slightly before turning to run,

"You better come back!" He smiled,

"I will no way I can lose this fight."

Shaltear was watching with boredom. They were going to bore her to tears before long. She summoned her brides to her side and had them hiding in the shadow. The girl ran and soon the boy pulled his staff out from his cloak spinning it around.

"So you ready now brat?" He snarled,

"Ready to kill you!" He rushed her and thrusted the staff at her head but she stopped it with her pinky finger. With that he continued to aim swings at her head and jabbing at her stomach. But every strike was blocked by her pinky finger and he backed away from her. He then went through some handsigns before shouting,

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Shaltear sighed before dodging the attack appearing above him. She floated there to see that he was exhausted from fighting earlier and now fighting with her. Snapping her fingers her brides appeared out of the tree line and charged him. He tried fighting them off with his taijutu as she was told it was called but end up falling at the hands of the brides. Right when they were going to decapitate him she said,

"Stop, I need him alive just a little longer. I want him to see what is going to happen." She grinned before floating into the air with the brides restraining the boy. He struggled even though his face was swollen he was missing a few teeth, bleeding from all parts of his body, and with a broken leg. They flew through the sky and saw Moegi had not gotten very far but was reaching the barrier at this point. She ran into the wall and soon banged on it shouting,

"What the hell! They set up some kind of barrier around the place!" Shaltear floated down behind her and laughed causing her to turn around in shock and fear. She knew that this meant she killed Konohamaru so tears formed in her eyes before pulling out two kunai.

"Actually it is a wall. You guys are on the sixth floor of the Tomb."

"You mean that someone actually created something like this! This is beyond any shinobi's abilities!"

"Good thing that the Supreme Beings are not your weak Shinobi." Moegi quickly dashed at Shaltear while she was laughing hoping to pierce her heart. But sadly, the daggers were broken and without warning and she was held in he grip.

"Oh it is cute you are trying so hard but unfortunately that is not what is going to pass anymore. So allow me to show you your end." Turning to her little lover she saw he was being forced by the brides to watch what was about to happen.

"My Lord wanted to make sure you suffer absolute defeat and that is going to happen now. After all what better state can you be in knowing you and your lover are never going to have that happy ending because once I devour you, your soul will belong to me and you will never see the afterlife!" Growing out her fangs she latched onto her neck while ignoring the boys screams of pain. Watching his lover wither up into nothing more than dried skin and bones. She dropped the body and had her demonic bats take it away so it can be used for all the parts that were left. Turning to the boy she smiled,

"I have a better punishment for you. Brides," more of them turned up, at least 20, and they gathered around the boy. He was terrified fearing what was about to happen to him. "Tear him to shreds and devour everything that he has." She walked away ignoring the boy screaming at being torn to pieces while having his devoured by the vampire brides.

Udon

He was running down many hallways fearing the worst. He knew his friends are most likely dead, his teacher dead as well, he had to find his way out and hope for the future. All he could hear is the shambling of the dead running all around the halls. For most, they were terrifying to say the least and he wanted to find some form of safe haven for his own likeness.

"Udon!" Turning up he saw Hanabi standing there in her kunoichi gear a brown tight top and short skirt.

"Hanabi where are the others?" She sighed,

"My guards were killed one of the monsters here in the tomb but I managed to escape. The others I think are dead or captured at this point. We need to get out of here."  
"Yeah Konohamaru and the others are dead I know they are. I'm the last one, please tell me you know a way out of here!" She smiled,

"Yeah this way I found it while I was wondering down the halls and taking down some of the skeletal monsters running around." Udon took off in the direction she was pointing while she followed behind. Upon reaching a door she said, "Enter here it is a teleportation seal of some kind that will take us back to the surface." He entered the room and stepped onto the seal. But before he could react he was gone leaving behind Hanabi who smiled cruelly, "Konoha filth you deserve your crime for going against Lord Ainz."

Udon found himself in some kind of room, he was standing on a mound of some kind and he was not sure what it was. Looking around he saw a giant cockroach monster wearing a crown and carrying a scepter standing there,

"Hello dinner."

Udon screamed as the bugs swarmed over him and started tearing his flesh off.

Hanabi was walking through the halls and saw Demiurge,

"I see everything went like planned?"

"Oh yes, he fell for my advice and bought the lie. I think he was too terrified of everything he saw today that he was willing to do anything to get out."

"I must ask how did you find out about Lord Ainz?"

"Your friend Narbaral told me. She played the role as a maid at our home and she asked me if I wanted to leave. I told her I did and wanted to quit being human at this point. It makes me sick that I'm related to trash that would turn on each other just to preserve some sacred bloodline shit."

"I see, well lucky for you I have the program in place. I must warn you it is going to be a long procedure and painful but with it you'll become a demon of demons. Also, know that you will serve under me from here on out."

"I'm fine with that as long as I get a chance to tear the Hyuuga clan to pieces along with that man and elders."

"Of course." Hanabi Hyuuga, the youngest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. Ever since her sister betrayed Naruto and was made the heiress everyone was waiting for the day she was sold off to some rich noble and made to be his bride. But only after a seal was placed on her forehead for assurances. This mission Narbaral found out she was going on it and told her what was awaiting her in the tomb and communicated that she managed to get her a place there among their ranks. So when she entered the tomb with her guards they ran into some of the living dead and she ordered the servants to attack them. Without them knowing it she activated the seal on her forehead leaving them easy pray for the monsters. From there she was escorted to Albedo and demiurge before being told what they are offering her and the price she had to pay for it. From this she was to become a demon with her clan's eyes and powers before using them as a tool for the tomb.

Small price to pay for her freedom and to sate her bloodlust in her mind.

In the throne room Naruto saw everything that went down and had Albedo at his side while giving Shaltear the privilege to sit on his lap and take in some love and care. After confessing his feelings to both of them and reminding them their places they agreed they had to share. From this they both got along much better than before without fighting all the time. While they still had some competitive streak between them it was nothing strenuous.

Naruto wondered how everything else was going at this point.

Time Skip

Naruto was governing over the paper work for the week. Luck has favored him in his recent conquests. He had gotten word from Blue Rose they managed to convince the great Nadeshiko village to join their side while also having their queen come here to fight him for the right to marry him. From this, she fought him with everything she had and in time he won but she agreed to join his ranks as one of his many brides. From there she was put under the ranks of Anko and made her subordinate while having Iwa visiting for some treaty signing. There they agreed to his terms while removing their so called Daiyamo from play and gaining control of the country.

Finally Cocytus managed to retrieve the sword but not before mentioning the problems he ran into while on his way back. First a boy made of water fought him for the sword he but he killed him for trying to disgrace the weapon and mask. Next he ran into a red hair girl named Karin Uzumaki and had her join him on his quest to the tomb to be with one of her kinsmen. Also she had Tayuya who turned out to be an Uzumaki as well and wanted to escape all the shinobi hunting her more specifically Orochimaru. From what he gathered she faked her death before moving out on her own but was found out soon and now everyone was hunting him at this point.

Naruto saw that Kiri was neutral to them and needed some convincing while also receiving reports about Demon Country priestess and a blood prison of some kind. He was told that they were both containing elements of great power and not sure what to do with them. So to answer this question he told them they were going to find these powerful weapons or people and bring them to his side or eliminate the problem. He would send the Pleadies to the prison while sending Sebas to Demon Country with Shaltear.

Finally he had a current problem, Orochimaru. The snake himself had been a problem for him lately due to how he was always looking for him. So he assigned Demiurge to eliminate the fool with whatever means necessary and not to waste his resources. The demon was gleeful to do this along with bringing his new subordinate out to test her in the field.

Now all he had to do was wait to see how things panned out from here but until the reports came in or they returned he put his paperwork away and smiled. He had something to deal with at this point. Entering his room he smiled seeing who was on his bed. Anko was naked under the sheets while showing off her large breasts and Albedo being next to her having her wings cover her for a little modesty. Naruto licked his lips while also seeing some other women on his bed as well. Kaguya, Karin, Tayuya, Beta, Samui, Yugito, Karui who were transferred to him, Alpha, and Solution all there. He smirked,

"Time to Conquer." The women giggled and the doors slammed closed where anyone that entere would only hear grunts, moans, and screams of pleasure.

Chapter End

 **Harem break down:**

 **Main Girls (lemon future): Albedo, Shaltear, Anko, Shion, Kaguya, ?, Tayuya, Karin, Evil Eye, Team Leader (Laykuis?), Zesshie  
**

 **Secondaries (no lemon but are there): Pleiades, Samui, Karui, Yugito,Koyuki, Shizuka, ?, Ninja twins  
**

 **Two spots left, I already have one and the last one is a suprise for all.**


	6. The End and Epilogue

Chapter 6

Turning Point and Final Battle

Naruto was relaxing in his room after having what could be considered the greatest way to lose your virginity with about sixteen different women. While most of them were animals in their own right most were there as mere supporting partners in some cases for the other women. But overall they are all sleeping soundly after their rough time and dreaming of what the future would bring for them. Naruto was getting dressed in his robes and turning into his skeletal form to address Demiurge and hide the flushness of his face. This also helps that his undead form can get rid of most of his hot flash emotions on the spot as well.

"Demiurge what is there to report today?"

"Quite simply my lord the transformation process for that girl earlier went all according to plan and she eagerly awaits her new assignment after killing that snake Orochimaru for you."

"I see so are you sure you killed him? After all he was considered the most elusive of shinobi of his time for the many near death escapes he has performed in his life."

"Of course, do not worry we took care of him and his partner Kabuto along with anyone else that was at the base at this time. I'm assuming Albedo and the others won't be joining us for a while after your attempts to create some heirs?" Naruto fell over for a second but regained his footing,

"Yes they are relaxing but now is not the time to think of such things we have pressing matters with the remaining threats in the land."

"Ah of course Sebas has dealt with the Demon Country and the priestess is willing to align with us if we are willing to give her a child to succeed her in the future. This meaning more along the lines you sire a child with her down the line I'm afraid as Sebas has informed her of your stature and power and it intrigues her."

"I see, well we shall get more detail on how soon that needs to be done but for now I need to know about the other nations and the remaining enemies we have left." Demiurge pushed his glasses up,

"Of course while the Akautski is posing a threat to us at the moment I'm sure that if I really push it I can wipe them out in a matter of minutes or at the latest a few days."

"I see make sure to check and see if you can find that Itachi Uchiha and the leader that is an Uchiha . I want to see the face of the man that screwed me over as a human before tearing him to pieces with my own two hands."

"But of course my lord anyone that dares to harm you or your parents shall pay with their very soul. Onto other things we managed to get word that the so call second leader is a man named Nagato Uzumaki and apparently he is rumored to wield the powerful Rinnegan which is a step down from your own eyes."

"I see, lets see if we can turn him to our side with the promise of return of anyone he might have lost over the last few years."

"Final report is that we are being asked by the Raikage to attend a meeting with the other Kages other than the Hokage due to the requirement in determining the fate of the lands. The meeting will take place in a week in the Land of Iron and it will be precided over by Mifune the Samurai General."

"I see well then it would be rude to turn away this offer but I have a feeling that Konoha will not take lightly of this matter and try to disrupt the meeting."

"What do you wish me to do about it?" Naruto shook his head,

"Tell Zesshie I have an assignment for her and if she does this and completes all objectives I will give her what she wants." Demiurge grinned before leaving the room for Naruto to be grabbed by Minato who motioned for him to follow him. Upon entering the dark sealing room he asked,

"You ready for this?"

"Yes it is time for the Kyuubi to be whole again." Minato performed the handsigns while Naruto casted his own and in a split second a dark portal opened up and a dark red aura emerged from the whole before running straight into Minato.

"Well?"

"The process was a success." Naruto smiled,

"Good then you are ready for stage 2 which is you are to join me in the return of Uzu while acting as my advisor in the Kage Summit." Minato grinned,

"It would be my pleasure."

Konoha

Danzo was glaring at the table, he was furious at the moment. From what his agents recently have told him, apparently not only is Jiraiya dead but the nations were starting to ally with each other to form a new pact against Konoha. They claim that they were acting against the betterment of the world and were real threats to society as a whole. He scoffed at this, Konoha was the first village to exist and they gave the tailed beast to all of them so it should be them that they pay homage to or give back their weapons. But from what he heard Kumo has two that are obedient to the new ruler of Lighting A after his successful coup, Kiri is missing both of theirs but are protected by the other nations, Iwa surprisingly is allying with everyone at this point and seeking peaceful solutions, and finally Suna is allied to someone named Ainz who is protecting them from their village.

Tsunade claimed that the weapon that was hidden by the Kages known as the Will of Fire was also destroyed making him realize that their demise was coming unless he prevented it. So he gathered all of his ROOT shinobi in one room and had Sai at the front of the line.

"Sai you all have one mission of great importance to protect the fabric of Konoha."

"Of course my lord what is our mission?"

"You are to secretly enter the land of Iron and execute all the people that are gathered there while making sure that this can not be traced back to us. Failure is not an option at this time do you understand?"

"Yes we succeed or we die."

"Indeed now all of you go may the will of fire guide you all."

Soon the ROOT took out of the room and were heading into the Land but what none of them knew was someone was already in the cave with them and just sighing at this whole situation. With this final mission she would be free to return to the Tomb and relax maybe even earn herself a little present from her lord in the form of some sex and maybe a baby. Narbaral appeared in her maid uniform in front of Danzo who immediately demanded,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Greetings insect I'm Narbaral Gama and your executioner today." She swung her blade around for a quick second to deflect a kunai that was fired at her. Out of the shadows came two Anbu agents of ROOT known as Fu and Torune. She sighed at the sight of them,

"See to her death my loyal minions and we'll see how she ticks."

"Yes Lord Danzo." Narbaral teleported away freaking the three of them out and they quickly scattered throughout the cave to find her. Torune was the first to fall with her stabbing him through the back of his head. Then appearing behind Fu where he found his head making a complete 360 due to her smacking the back of his head that way.

"How weak this is his elite." She teleported back into the main room and waited for him to return. He quickly appeared behind her and swung his hidden sword down at the back of her neck. But the strike was blocked by her staff that caught the strike and pushed him away. He slid across the ground before blasting out some wind blades at her. She just held her hand out and soon an invisible barrier appeared leading to the strikes doing nothing against him. In fact, the attacks only hit the barrier before they dispersed angering the aged shinobi.

"You will pay for this brat now bear witness to my true power!" He showed his eye to her and tried to cast the Kotamatsumi on her but she yawned,

"Is that all? Some weak illusion that would convince me to follow your orders? This only works on those that are too weak to resist fool." Danzo growled before removing the bandages and weights on his arm and showed his deformed arm.

"Then I guess I will force you into submission then!" He fired out some wood to cover her but she was gone once more but this time released two magical lightning balls that tore through the tree.

"Impossible how the hell is this possible!"

"Simple bug," She sneered at him, "You are too weak to really challenge someone that was created by beings greater than gods to serve the Supreme Being. You dare think you have the right to rule this world, please my Lord, Lord Ainz has greater call for this due to his immense power and the fact he has conquered several other worlds as well. Bear witness to the power he has bestowed onto me." With this, she made her weapons disappeared and out of her hands came a ball of black lighting and with a smile on her face, "Your death shall bless my lord with a new era without someone having to try to attack him from the shadows once more."

 **Great Black Lighting Dragon!** Soon a bolt of lighting tore away from her hands and took the form of a dragon with black body and gold eyes and soon crashed into Danzo turning him into ashes. She turned to leave but found someone firing more wind blasts at her and sighed before the magical barrier blocked the strikes.

"I see you survived."

"I'm immortal child nothing can stop me. Might as well surrender to me if you wish to avoid the worst fate possible." Smirking down at her he was sure she was regretting her folly but the girl smirked back at him,

"My master warned me about the Izanagi, a move that is named to show how to manipulate the reality of the world. But in reality it can only be done at the expense of your eyes so that means nothing to me at this point. This just means I can test out some new things with you and see how far I can push you before you finally perish permanently." With a wave of her hand black chains appeared out of magical circles keeping him trapped in place before she summoned a ball of fire in both hands. "Now lets test how many times you have to die before you don't come back shall we?" Danzo glared, he would not fail his dream was too close to be achieved for him to fail now.

The village would shake from the constant attacks that were being felt from underneath the ground and not knowing that Danzo was slowly being killed.

Land of Iron

Naruto had settled into his seat at the head of table with the other kages present as well. He had taken his human form to keep them from freaking out about his true form and that was probably the one that he would greet humans with from now on.

"Now that all the Kages are here we shall begin this meeting Lord Raikage you may begin." The muscular man stood up from his chair and grunted,

"As you all know Konoha has changed from the time of Hiruzen or 3rd Hokage and 4th Hokage and it is starting become more apparent they are falling into greater darkness. I'm here to propose that we all join an alliance to wipe out all of those that dare oppose the nature of our world and end the threat once and for all. That includes the Akautski." The group looked at each other and Naruto was the first to speak as Ainz,

"I agree with the Raikage but there is something you must all understand that once this matter is over then you know who is the rightful ruler correct?"

"Yes," Inoki didn't like it but seeing what the man was doing and how he was changing their system for the better he was not going to argue. Seriously who is going to fight someone who had a giant rock monster with the power of the Kyuubi at his side and capable of bringing the dead back? "But my question is what is going to happen to the Land of Fire as a whole?"

"Simple I've sent someone to convince the Fire Daiyamo that if he willingly stops supporting Konoha and cuts of the finances then I will make sure he is allowed to rule as he pleases in those lands but swearing loyalty to me."

Mei was quiet for a while but finally asked,

"What about Kiri we are in no condition to fight in a war right now and honestly we don't find the need to deal with Konoha at the moment." Ainz smiled at this,

"Really? How about I tell you right now Konoha has sent a handful of their ANBU here to kill all of us and make moves for our countries at this very second?" Mei was shocked and the other kages and Mifune were furious,

"What!"

"Yes Lady Mizukage I have proof this is going on right now but rest assured I plan for this." He pulled out a special viewing orb and casted it for all to see. Showing the outskirts of the building and that ROOT shinobi were lying on the ground spilling blood all over the snow and that no one was able to stop the person killing all of them. As it turned out it was Zesshi who was cutting the people down with such efficiency it seemed effortless at this point. "As you can see, Konoha is so threatened by us just having a meeting in private that they would plan all of our deaths consequences be damned. So what say you now?" Mei was angry about this turn of events and said,

"Very well I shall ally with you as well but I would like to have a promise that you can return the sword of Zabuza." Naruto shook his head,

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I owe the man for showing me the path I walk today and making himself a teacher to me that I can't allow his weapon to fall into unworthy hands. So I have given it to my greatest warrior Coycutus who is the strongest warrior in weapons in my army and I refuse to dishonor the man's memory."

"Very well, but could you at least let us take Kisame's sword?" Ainz thought it over for a minute and agreed to this considering it was a worthy trade to keep the sword of someone that meant many things to him that Kakashi was not to him.

"As you know you have my agreement on this Lord Ainz." Gaara smiled and soon the vote was unanimous with Mifune agreeing to this as well seeing that many of his men were killed thanks to Konoha attacking Wave and he wanted payback. Zesshi eventually rejoined the room with the head of Sai in her hands and asked if this enough for them and he agreed and planned on sending the corpses back as a sign the war is on.

Danzo

He was barely breathing, the woman no the monster had done everything she could to him to drag out each one of his deaths. He had been tortured, electrocuted, fried, turned into small puddles of blood, and burned alive with different elements. Honestly, he was surprised he lasted this long but she said she wanted to test out some new moves on him and it seemed she was not even withered by using most of these attacks.

Now he was on his last life and he was being held down by the chains once more before she stood above him with a smirk on her face.

"You lose fool but before I leave I'm to take this with me." She reached down and took his Sharingan out of his head and put it in a special container with green liquid. "With this we have a full set if we reach that Itachi person Lord Ainz mentioned."

"Itachi that man is nothing more than a tool for the village he will never align himself with people planning on destroying it or his brother." She smiled,

"Oh he will when we make him an offer he can refuse. But that is not for here or now so please cease to exist." Without warning he was turned to ash with one more blast of lighting and she smiled, "I was right insects can smell good if they are cooked just right. Better get some for Entoma and see what she thinks of this." Nabaral soon gathered his ashes and appeared back in the tomb where Naruto was now sitting on the throne and moaning from the sensation of Zesshie riding him at this moment. She blushed at the sight before leaving the eyes next to his throne and disappearing to relieve herself from the sight.

In another room of the building Demiurge smiled,

"I'm glad you are joining us."

"Of course, if this means I can redeem myself then so be it."

"Even if it costs you the thing you fought to protect?" The person scoffed,

"They have turned from the person they could be, at this point they mean nothing to me and the dream that I have."

"I see well my lord will be pleased and I hope this medical procedure will not inhibit you from going into the invasion with us."

"Of course not, I shall be stronger than ever now." Demiurge smiled and left the man sitting there waiting for what the future was to bring for him.

Invasion

Konoha was facing impossible odds and Tsunade knew it. Outside their gates was the armies of Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Iron, and finally Uzu. From there she saw some familiar faces in Uzu, one being her grandfather and grandmother and grandu uncle. Among them was another man with black hair and red samurai armor, Madara Uchiha. Next to them was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and some more beings that didn't look human or normal by any stretch of the imagination.

"Today Konoha you fall." Naruto held his hands out and soon casted a Super Tier Spell,

 **Defense Null Absolution!** The entire village saw the fall of their seals that protected their village and soon the armry rushing at them with great vigor. The shinobi were getting the civilians to the inner part of the city to get to the bunkers and hidden cellars while the rest were preparing their defenses to fight the enemy that was coming their way. But before they could seal the door completely it was shattered by a woman wielding a black axe and with a glint in her eyes,

"Today you foolish lower life forms will pay for your disrespect!" Albedo broke out into a sprint and was cutting down her enemies without any effort and even using her magic to send those that were firing long range attacks away from her.

Shaltear was already in the village and proceeding to the hospital where she was told to eliminate the medical staff and take all the blood she can to power herself up. Upon entering the building she saw the staff freeze in fear at her but some of them took up weapons and charged her.

"How disappointing." She summoned her brides and they quickly started tearing through the doctors and nurses in the building.

"Leave the sick and injured and children no point in killing innocent or dying people already." She felt something hit in her neck so pulling it out she saw it was a poison senbon. There standing at the door was a black hair woman with her launcher ready.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm the student of Tsunade Senju and I'm not going to allow you to continue your rampage in this building of healing!"

"Ah so you are the doll that he mentioned. So sad you are loyal to someone not even demons would ally themselves with." Shizune bristled at the insult at her teacher,

"She is a greater person than your leader." Shaltear smiled and soon her eyes glowed,

"I highly doubt that but it doesn't matter you'll be dead in a few minutes anyway." The woman shot another senbon but this time she let it hit her in the heart and pulled it out. "You should know I'm immune to poisons thanks to my already half-dead body. But I'm sure you have something else up your sleeve other than-," she stopped Shizune's punch with her hand and smiled, "Too easy dear. Oh well I was having too high hopes for a student of that wench but then again she was a frail human." Shaltear quickly plunged her hand into her chest and ripped out her heart before laughing at her dying on the ground. "Too easy foolish human enjoy the pits of hell with your teacher!"

Back at the gate Ainz was facing down Kakashi and Tenzo who were both glaring at him for invading their home. Kakashi had his eye revealed while Tenzo had his hands ready to form his wood release on the spot.

"Today you fall monster."

"Senpai is right you will not win as long as the will of fire is strong in us!" Ainz laughed at this,

"Oh really? That is sad fool because your so call Will is about to be snuffed out." He saw the man finish the wood release and soon a large set of logs aimed at his head and chest. But with one finger he fired a ball of fire and it incinerated the attack without trouble. "Sadly I don't have time to deal with you two so I'll let him deal with you." Out of the blue a man showed up in a flash of yellow and shocking Kakashi it was his former teacher.

"Take care of this would you?"

"Of course Naruto."

"Naruto!" Both men realized that the Lord Ainz was the Demon and tried to capture him but Minato stood in front of them. "Sensei please move we need to stop the demon!"

"That demon is my son Kakashi and honestly I'm most disappointed in you. You betrayed me and Kushina and as of this moment betrayed your father once more."

"Sensei that is not your son! He was never-," he felt his gut punched and soon was taken off his feet by Minato who then kicked him in the side of his head. He then flashed in front of Tenzo slashing his throat on the spot and leaving him bleeding there. Turning back to his former student he looked at him pleading for mercy but he refused before sitting on his chest and beating his face into the ground. From this point, he then removed his eye and sealed it away while slicing his former student's throat,

"Die like the coward you are Kakashi." He flashed away leaving the son of the White Fang to bleed to death.

Kurenai was fighting with everything she had and Asuma was supporting her but he too was falling behind . The enemy shinobi were not hard to deal with but they soon encountered two maids that were beating them back badly. One was using some kind of insect fighting style while the other had some green bracers on her hands and was fighting them with nothing more than punches.

"Yuri can I eat this one?" She was looking at Kurenai and she frowned at the thought of this monster eating her while protecting her daughter from these people.

"Yes Lord Ainz said you may have one person to eat and that is it do you understand?"

"Yes now come here delicious food!" She quickly dashed at her with a inect sword and Kurenai casted a powerful illusion but found it was not working on her.

"What the hell?" Soon the sword went through her gut and she coughed up blood while she saw the blank masked girl smiling at her.

"Don't worry your body is going to be good for me and I promise you that your daughter will never know you were eaten." Before bringing her other hand around and cracking her neck. Asuma yelled as his loved died and quickly fired off an ash-pile but she was gone with the body in a split second.

"I'll kill you!" He charged with his trench knives while she heard her digging into his wife.

"I'm not your only opponent." He then felt his head hit and then a hole appear in his stomach leaving him trying to stop his guts from spilling out.

"How pathetic your moment of anger cost you today." With one quick blast of her hand his body collapsed lifeless and she walked into the house to find a baby in a crib and smiled down at the cute thing. Since having time with Ainz she has grown to care for human children at the least and so have the other girls. CZ had a thing for cute little furry animals which is why she had a pet cat and puppy for herself along with their litter and mothers.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" She picked the baby that was crying her eyes out from the lost of warmth from her mother but she quickly cooed the child. It looked at her and reached for her face and she smiled, maybe having one for herself wouldn't be bad, hell she might ask her lord if she could keep this one for herself for practice purposes. That and the child tugged on her heart strings even if the other girls claim she does not have one of those.

Sasuke Uchiha was fighting off the shinobi that dared to invade the Uchiha district but was being pushed back until he noticed they seemed to pull away. He scoffed, of course he was an Uchiha and they knew that fighting him was futile so they would go gather their strongest warriors just for them to fail at his might. But he noticed a presence behind him and one he knew very well from his childhood. Standing there was Itachi but he was not wearing his Akautski robes, instead he was wearing robes with the mark of the Ainz fool on it.

"Sasuke it has been a while."

"Oh no foolish little brother? Are you acknowledging my strength?" Itachi scoffed,

"Hardly, more seeing as I called you that as I saw you as my brother but now I can't see the child I once knew."

"Please that me was weak I'm the strong one know and the future ruler of the Leaf!"

"Even if they played a hand in our clan's destruction?"

"What are you talking about!"

"Simple I was ordered by the Hokage and the elders to kill all of our clan in exchange you get to live. Sadly I made the biggest mistake in doing this when I should have killed the one's in charge of the Coup."

"Our family was planning a coup? Well makes sense we were meant to rule this village with all rights and purpose! All should be bowing to our might!" Soon someone appeared between them and scoffed at the boy's claim,

"Now that sounds like my foolish brother but then again he was a fool for trying to become stronger through his darkness." Sasuke was shocked to see the leader o the Uchiha clan standing before him again. "Now then Itachi it is time to keep up your end of the deal."

"Yes Lord Madara,"

"What is he talking about," Sasuke yelled.

"Simple brother Lord Ainz not only cured me from a disease I was suffering from but offered me a deal, if I kill you then the children of our clan and those that were innocent were going to be brought back to life."

"hmph, you would kill me for those weaklings, I think it is time I avenge our parents for what you have done!" Itachi shook his head and in a blur he and Sasuke clashed while the head of the clan just watched on in boredom.

Hours had passed and most of the village was in shambles with most shops being destroyed from the fighting. Most shinobi had been rooted out while others were barely holding on fighting the enemy. Gai had thought he was fighting Ainz toe to toe with him making it to the Gate of Death but in reality he was fighting an illusion and thus died without hurting Ainz once. Lee was angry about his teacher's death so he tried to fight him but he too fell thanks to Zesshi cutting off his legs and leaving him bleeding out on the ground while he wiped the dust off his robe with his jumpsuit.

The clans were in ruins thanks to the combined forces and those that were not killed were captured and transported to prison cells awaiting their fates in the near future. The Lizard men were guarding them with Gargantuan standing next to them ready to blow the village to smithereens if needed. The rest of the forces were gathering around the shelters and dragging the children out and the adults while separating them and having their mages slowly erasing their memories of their parents.

Ainz was staring down the final line of defense against him and his victoyr and that was Tsunade.

"Today you die you monster."

"Hardly, but then again you always were senile old bitch." She narrowed her eyes recognizing the insult,

"Naruto your back."

"I told you Tsunade, nothing keeps me from my revenge, nothing! So prepare to suffer for your sins!"

"You first!" She charged him with her heel coming down his head but he smiled with him quickly appearing next to her kicking her into some buildings. She stood up on shaky legs but he appeared behind her and quickly sliced her spine preventing her from moving and sighing,

"I dreamed of your death so many times but in the end but at this same time it is not the same."

"Maybe that is our conscious telling you we were right?" Naruto laughed at this,

"Doubt it but that might be because your death means nothing to me and the only thing on my mind is making this world into what is needed." He started walking away from her but before Tsunade could yell at him she saw Kushina standing there with her grandfather, grandmother, and great granduncle.

"That monster he brought you all back from the dead!"

"Yes but the difference is that we understand why he did it. You have betrayed me Tsunade, you betrayed all of us the teachings of the Senju and the teaching of the Uzumaki and for what?"

"I was tired of giving and giving when all the village did was take from me so why should I care for a child that was not my own." Kushina kicked her in the face,

"That child was my son and your godson! You and Jiraiya spit on my husband and I! This is the last time I will hear this from you or him so as of this moment you are disowned as my teacher." Kushina turned away while Mito and the others said,

"Your no child of ours or grandchild. As of this moment you shall never take our name or title ever again good bye Tsunade may you find the peace you were looking for in the next life." Mito stabbed her with Hashirama's sword and then wiped the blood off with a cloth before handing it back to him. They retreated to the entrance to wait for Ainz and his orders.

In the Hyuuga district the building was hit hard due to the death of so many of the clan members and the elders. The only one's that were still standing against the force was Hiashi and Hinata, Neji was already down for the count from earlier.

"Hello father, sister." Hanabi had changed since her transformation gaining a darker skin complexion and having horns growing out of her head and gold eyes with slits.

"Hanabi how dare you betray our clan!" She laughed,

"Sorry father being a demon was much more appealing than being a boring potential marriage tool." She flared her demonic aura, "Plus this power seemed more appealing than having to listen to the ramblings of those that just never stop talking."

"You shall die for this girl." Hinata glared,

"Death is coming for you and that demonic filth you dare ally against the great Hyuuga clan." Hanabi motioned for them to come at her but the minute they were in range Hanabi pierced them with her strikes leaving them bleeding on the ground. Hanabi sighed, "I guess I was too strong for both of you but never the case." She put two colors around their necks cutting off their chakra and keeping them from bleeding out. "Death is not your price yet."

In an less than 10 hours the Leaf was turned into nothing more than smoking ruins and soon all the people that were still alive were gathered in the village entrance to watch as Gargantua fired his red beam at the great village and have it erased off the map.

"Now then time to figure out what to do with the rest of you." Naruto looked at the civilians and saw the groups were organized away from the shinobi so he said,

"Feed them to our friend at the Tomb after all no point in him not having a feast for being such a good boy." The Lizard men bowed and quickly started escorting the people to the land of Uzu for their death at the hand of the giant cockroach monster. From this point, he turned to the Shinobi and said,

"Half will go to the other villages for their own uses while rest come with us I'm sure we can find some use for them in some manner." Naruto then saw them dragged away while turning to each village and addressing their rewards for the war effort.

"Kumo your prize; the Hyuuga clan the main branch is to be made into slaves for your programs while the branch family is tested for loyalty ties to the main branch."

"Agreed."

"Kiri you are given the Yamanaka clan and the Nara clan."

"Fair enough."

"Suna is given the Akamichi clan."

"That's fine with us." Turning to Iwa he said,

"You shall have the Aburame clan and on top of that the head of Sasuke Uchiha since we are done with him." He showed the head of the eyeless Sasuke Uchiha showing anguish from his death. Inoki smiled at this since this prick dared to rape his granddaughter and claim she should be grateful it will look good on his wall.

"Thank you Lord Ainz." Ainz nodded his head and after this he shouted,

"Today is a glorious day for the end of the Shinobi Era is here and thus begins the Era of the Ainz!"

"Praise Lord Ainz!" Cheering and chanting began and Ainz smiled at seeing Albedo approaching him and whispering something into his ear that made him freeze,

"I'm pregnant."

Chapter End

Epilogue: 6 years later

Ainz was enjoying the new found peace and the fact that today was the birth of another of his children. Looking on from his throne room he thought about everything that happened at the end of the war. Going from his time of recruiting Nagato and Konan to their side and wiping out the rest of the Akautski. From there, he established himself as the Overlord of this world and someone that sat on a throne that was higher than any other being in the universe. Once he was sure that everything was in place for the laws and order he focused in on the Tomb and everything going on there. For one the women of his life were draining him of any physical energy he might have had to sire these children they wanted. At this same time, the group were working overtime to ensure the people that were closest to him in life were given immortality similar to himself and the other members of the tomb thus never fearing death unless they wish for it.

In the tomb, his first wife Albedo gave birth to his oldest child Kiyimi and she too was a carbon copy of her mother. She had the horns starting to grow out of her head, gold eyes with slits, and her mother's complexion but the key thing is that she gained some whisker marks on her face signaling a genetic trait. Next Shaltear ended up having twins a year later and both were girls both looking like their mother only one had red eyes and the other had blue eyes. The maids all had at least one or two children between them with Beta being the only one currently pregnant with her third child and wanting a daughter to spoil. After all she had two sons for Ainz that looked like him but one was born with one gold eye and one blue eye. However the most shocking thing was that the head maid Alpha had adopted the daughter of Kurenai and Asuma as her own and treated her like her real daughter and she loved her back. At this same time the girl dreamed of one day serving Ainz after all of these years of hearing and seeing his greatness first hand. Alpha told her she will in the future as one of the future maids of the tomb but if she ever wanted something else she can have it. Hearing this she smiled at this decleration and agreed to this and told her she would eagerly await for the future.

Suprisingly to most Hanabi ended up having some affection for Demiurge who while reluctant at first returned her feelings last he heard they had two children between them. One daughter and son but the son took more after his mother while the daughter was more like her father and they were trying for child 3. Sebas actually settled down with Tawarie and they had a daughter thankfully even if it was a close call. But he never saw his old friend cry tears before and in this moment of holding his daughter he shedded tears of joy of being a father.

Minato and Kushina stayed in the Tomb with their son and still called him Naruto as it was what they named even if the rest of the tomb called him Ainz. He rarely used his skeletal form so they got to see more and more of their human formed son even if he did not carry the emotions of a human like he use to. Suprisingly he got word that he was an older brother now to a brand new baby sister who was only about 2 years old. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a peach complexion like her mother. When she was presented to him he cherished the moment as she cling to him all the time and Albedo and the others saw her as an adorable girl that would one day become someone of great strength like her brother, their husband. He even heard that Hashirama and Mito had a couple of kids of their own along with Madara settling down with Mei of all people and having a small family of her own that he heard she was still wanting to expand on. Probably the most shocking is when they got a wedding invite by Tobirama who had met a lovely woman from Kumo and settled down with her and thus earning him his first set of children in the form of triplets. He did complain that the pain his wife went through was immense and the fact that he had a broken hand was proof of this. So when she wanted another kid he fainted due to fear.

In the rest of the world however, things were progressing at different rates. One being he got word that Kumo now had their own Hyuuga clan fully ready but were training them and teaching them the way of love and peace while never using seals on them. Ainz made that abundantly clear he did not want that mess going on again and the Raikage agreed. He heard the oldest of the children which was about six was the son of Hinata and that he had no interest in seeing his mother after learning what she did to Lord Ainz, a man he idolizes as his own personal hero. In time he gained more siblings and relatives from these other family members due to them all being from Hiashi or even some other main clan members that survived. Iwa was progressing away from their own old methods and moving into the future thanks to his granddaughter leading the forefront of this villages were doing the same and soon the world was making the changes from the old ways of living as shinobi to living as one kingdom united under the Tomb.

Back in the throne room Naruto saw his wife Albedo smiling and giggling at her daughter who she was bouncing around in her arms while she pouted about being carried. But approaching the throne he saw his baby sister crawling on the floor. His parents were busy with something he asked them to bring her to him so he agreed to look after her. But soon he was left with baited breath when he saw her stand on her two legs for the first time, and with wobbling effort she started taking her first steps which he produced a crystal to record the moment. His wife was gushing at this,

"Come on lady Natsumi! You can do it your so close!"

"Mama is she an early bloomer?"

"She is my dear and this is something that your father will cherish forever." Soon he kneeled down and caught his sister after getting in hugging range and he started throwing her in the air and cheering her on. Albedo brought their daughter to him and he put her on his other lap but she quickly picked up her aunt and sat her on her lap. From there Naruto had both his sister and daughter on his lap while his daughter held her younger aunt. Albedo quickly took several picutres for the future. But then the door opened and thus entered Sakura who looked miserable, she had been tortured for six years by all the women in the group and some of the people that were running around the tomb. The big thing is that Ainz had a spell casted on her preventing her from dying and just being tortured for hours and days on end while never needing to eat or drink but always wishing to eat or drink. At this point, he had left her to suffer for the longest time and letting her hold on the idea for a while Sasuke would rescue her from this hell hole. That is until he produced his head for her and then sent it back to Iwa breaking her spirit.

"Sakura Haruno you are the last remnants of Konoha, the last of a bad memory that needs to be erased any last words before you fade into nothing?" She growled lightly,

"I hope you monsters pay for your sins." Ainz laughed at this and with one swipe of his hand she died on the spot and turned into dust.

"Sorry Haruno, death and I are good friends so I'm not too worried." Looking at everyone in the room he smiled, "Come lets go and see how Beta is doing and see if the girls want to do a picnic on the 6th floor again and have the children play with Hamske."

"Wonderful my husband then we can talk about having a sibling for our dear girl." Naruto hooked his arm around the waist of his Succubus,

"My love I would give you and the rest of the girls a hundred children if you asked me to." The twins gagged at their kiss but he didn't care,

He ruled once more and would be ready for conquest if he was called on again but for now he would enjoy his time with his family.


End file.
